The Pack
by hardrocker21
Summary: On his way to see his sister, Dave is accidentlly sent elsewhere. Lame title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fourth story everyone and this is my first crossover too. This is a crossover with Penguins of Madagascar and Alpha and Omega. I just love wolves.**

**Note: I will NOT tolerate any comments that bash either POM or Alpha and Omega, because I love them both. This is your one and only warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POM or Alpha and Omega.**

The sun shone over the Central Park Zoo as the patrons left for the day. They either left one by one or they were forced out by Alice the zookeeper in a rush to get them out so that she could go home. It was obvious that she hated her job and would rather be somewhere else right now.

After the visitors were all gone, Alice quickly threw the food to the animals not giving a care at all about what the animals did afterward. As she went by the otter habitat, she just threw the food at the otters that lived there. She threw some fish at the light brown female and hit her square in the head. The dark brown male was struck square in the face and was knocked over. "Here you go you disgusting animals," Alice said in digust after she threw the otters their fish.

After she had turned around and continued her rounds, the male otter gave her the middle finger salute and yelled, "GET LOST BITCH!" The female otter cuffed the male upside his ear and said, "Watch the language Dave. You need to stop cussing so much." Dave just shrugged his shoulders and said rather sarcastically, "Yes mom I'll behave." The female just growled and Dave just laughed. "Marlene what is up with you? When I first came here you didn't have a problem with my language, but recently it's become a problem. What is up?" Dave asked. Marlene sighed in frustration. "I just hate it when people cuss a lot is all. When you first came here you cussed only a little bit, but lately you've been cussing a little too much. Now come back into the cave so that we can just eat," she said to Dave. Dave nodded. "Yes mother," Dave said sarcastically.

Marlene and Dave went back inside and ate their fish and as soon as they had finished, Private popped in through the sewer grate in the middle of the cave and made both of the otters jump. Marlene scowled at Private and said, "Private, there is a door right over there. Can't you guys just come in through the door for once?" Marlene pointed over to the cave entrance. Private looked at where Marlene was pointing and then he looked back at Marlene and said, "Sorry Marlene, but I'm here for something very important." Private looked over at Dave and said, "Skipper wants to see you at the HQ right away Dave. As soon as possible." Private then retreated into the sewer and was gone. Marlene looked at Dave. "What does Skipper want with you? I thought you said that you and him were on better terms now," she asked with concern. Dave shrugged and said, "We are. Let's go see what he needs."

**(Break)**

A few minutes later, the penguins and otters were all gathered at the penguins HQ and looked at a device that Kowalski had on the table in the HQ. Dave looked at the device curiously and took it all in. The device looked like a large television remote control that had numbers and various letters on it. There was also a big red button on it. Dave looked at Skipper and asked, "So what do you guys need?"

Skipper nodded to Kowalski and Kowalski pointed to the device on the table and spoke up. "First what I am about to show the two of you is completly confidential. Do the two of you promise not to speak of this again?" Kowalski asked. Dave and Marlene nodded in agreement with Kowalski. Kowalski nodded back and continued to point at the device. "Dave this is my new and improved teleporting device," Kowalski said to Dave. Dave raised his eyebrows in interest. "With this device we can transport anyone, anywhere," Kowalski continued. Dave nodded and asked, "So why am I important here fellas?" Kowalski smiled and said, "I remember you saying that you haven't seen your sister since the two of you were transfered from the zoo in Hoboken. So I could use this device to transport you to the St. Louis Zoo so that you can visit her. All you need to do afterward is give us a call when you're ready to come home and I'll be there quickly so that we can teleport back here."

Dave was intrigued by this. "So how is this going to work?" Dave asked Kowalski. "Simple Dave. I just punch in these numbers and letters for coordinates, afterward I will press this big button on top, then a rift will open up and that rift will send you to your destination. Easy as pie," Kowalski answered as he pointed to the buttons on the device.

Even through his intrigue, Dave however, still felt a little concern. "Are you guys sure that this is going to work? Have you tested it?" Dave asked. Skipper nodded and said, "Of course Dave. Why we were in China just this morning." Rico then popped up wearing an umbrella hat and offered Dave some white rice. "Want some?" Rico asked. Dave shook his head no. Rico shrugged and grunted, "Oh well. More for me."

Dave thought for a moment and asked, "Okay so I get there, but how am I supposed to call you guys?" Skipper just groaned and said, "Dave you're going to a zoo in the middle of a city in mid america. Not the middle of nowhere. Just have some faith in us will you?"

Dave was still unsure, but then Marlene decided to help Dave make up his mind. "Dave come on. You haven't seen your sister for over a month and I can tell you really want to see her," she said to Dave. Before Dave could say anything to her, she spoke again. "You don't say anything. You just go to St. Louis and you go visit your sister. Okay?" Dave stared back at Marlene and then turned back to the penguins and said, "Alright fellas you got me. Lets do this thing."

Kowalski nodded and picked up the device and pointed it at one of the walls. He punched in some numbers and letters, pressed the red button on top, and then a beam of energy hit the wall. A rift opened up and Dave approached it. Dave looked back at the penguins and Marlene. Skipper looked back at Dave and said, "Just call us when you're ready to come back. Now hurry up, that portal will close up in just a couple of seconds." Dave nodded and jumped into the rift.

As soon as Dave had jumped into the rift, the rift closed. Kowalski set the device down and said, "Now all we have to do is just wait for Dave to- OH MY STARS AND GARTERS!" Skipper slapped Kowalski and said, "Kowalski language. Private and a lady are in the room." Skipper pointed at Marlene and Private as Marlene glared at Skipper. Kowlski shook off the slap and said, "Skipper I just made a grave miscalculation. I didn't send Dave to St. Louis. I forgot to carry the four which would have sent him to Forest Park in St. louis. That's where the St. Louis Zoo is located. Dave is headed straight for Jasper Park in Canada." Skipper went wide eyed and yelled, "HE'S HEADED FOR CANADA. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Kowalski looked back and said, "I'm afraid that's not the worst part Skipper. Jasper Park is a wildlife refuge that prides itself on its wolf population." Skipper started ranting again. "YOU MEAN TO TELL THAT DAVE IS HEADED FOR WOLF COUNTRY?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded his head. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MAN. GET YOURSELF OVER THERE AND BRING HIM BACK," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski saluted Skipper and tried to punch in the coordinates to Jasper Park again in a hurry when a small explosion came from the device. "Oh no. The device's motherboard has overloaded. It needs to be replaced and the device needs repairs," Kowalski said full of panic. Marlene spoke up next. "So what are telling us Kowalski?" Marlene asked. Kowalski looked at everyone in the room and said, "Until I can fix my device; Dave is stuck in the middle of Jasper Park and wolf country."

**Ah the first chapter of my first crossover. Well how was it guys and remember to be nice in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews guys and the best part is that there was no bashing. **

**I know I said that I wouldn't give another warning, but I'm going to anyway.**

**If you are a POM fan, then please do not bash Alpha and Omega. If you are a fan of Alpha and Omega, then please do not bash POM. If you don't like either one, then get out of here right now. If you are a fan of Alpha and Omega as well as POM, then I salute you.**

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

Dave walked through the rift and when he reached the other side he stepped onto some soft green grass. He looked around and saw the forest land before him as the rift closed behind him.

Dave walked forward a few steps and noticed something peculiar. He looked around and realized something almost immediatly. He was not in St. Louis.

Dave had never been to St. Louis before, but he had read all about and seen pictures of Forest Park. Supposedly there were buildings all spread out across Forest Park, including the St. Louis Zoo. But here as he looked around, Dave could not see any buildings anywhere. Where was he? Why was he sent here? And more importantly, what was Dave going to do to Kowlaski when he got back to Central Park? In the end however, Dave put all of that into the back of his head and walked around and explored a bit more.

After a few minutes of exploring, Dave walked into a clearing in the middle of a hill and stared at the landscape before him. It was beautiful. Like something from a Bob Ross landscape painting. Moutains and hills were spread all about. Streams and lakes were all around and there were waterfalls splashing water onto the rocks below them. There were plenty of tress around too that added to the lands beauty. Dave took a long, deep breath and just took in all the lands natural beauty.

Dave stared at the land and reflected on his life. His entire life had been nothing but military bases, desert, and quite often, battle scared landscape. Quite unlike the land before him right now. Never before had he had enough time to just observe the worlds natural beauty.

The sight of the landscape and the sounds of the birds singing in the air made Dave feel, for the first time in a month, relaxed. He closed his eyes and he could still see the land before him. But that all vanished when he heard someone yell out.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Dave didn't have time to react when something plowed right into him. He could feel the wind blowing against his fur. Dave opened his eyes and could see that he was moving very fast. He looked down at his feet and saw that he was riding on a hollowed out log. What was going on here? Dave looked up and saw a grey wolf with grey eyes looming above him. He wasn't looking down at Dave, but he was looking ahead at the direction that they were moving in.

Dave let out a surprised grunt and the wolf looked down at him. The wolf turned his head and said to the wolves behind him, "Hey guys we got ourselves a hitchhiker."

Dave looked behind the wolf that stood above him and saw that there were three others wolves sliding on the log as well. The one in the very back had was kind of fat and had light colored fur. The one in front of the fat wolf was the skinniest of the group and had grey fur. The one behind the lead wolf was small and had brown fur.

The wolf that loomed above Dave looked back down at him and asked, "Where did you come from little guy?"

Dave looked back at the wolf and said, "Buddy I was minding my own business when you ran into me and got me into this. Now can you please stop this stupid sled?"

The wolf nodded and said, "No problem. Mooch, lower the boom."

The wolf's words confused Dave. "Lower the what?" Dave asked. Before Dave could get an answer, the wooden sled quickly slowed down and then it hit a rock and abruptly stopped. However Dave was unprepared and was flung into the air as the wolves watched.

The fat wolf in the group watched as Dave flew through the air and said, "Woah that guy is getting a lot of air." The group watched as Dave disappeared into the trees ahead. The group cringed when they heard the sound of him landing in the distance.

The lead wolf looked back at the other wolves and said, "Well come on guys. Lets go see if he is alright."

**(Break)**

Dave raised his head and noticed that his vision was blurred and his head hurt. In fact his whole body hurt. All he had to do was shake it off and then try to stand back up. His vision slowly came back and Dave started pulling himself back onto his feet.

Before Dave could raise himself up enough, a frisky wolf pup jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Dave and knocked him over. Dave hit the ground and the wolf pup started tackling Dave playfully. The pup had grey fur and hazel eyes and he kept staring at Dave with them. Dave tried to crawl away, but the pup kept running circles around Dave.

"YES! I got something on my very first hunt. My mom is going to be so proud of me. I'm going to be a great alpha just like her," the pup said as he continued to run circles around Dave.

A moment later, a wolf with sand colored fur came out of the treeline and into Dave's view. She had hazel eyes just like the pup. She sighed, shook her head, and walked over to the pup. Using her teeth, she grabbed the pup by the nape of his neck and set him off to the side.

"Caleb why did you run off?" she asked the pup in an angry tone. "You know that you're supposed to stay by me and your grandfather when we are teaching you," she continued to scold the young pup.

The pup's ears drooped back and he lowered his head. "Sorry mom," the pup said in shame.

Kate continued to look at him in anger. "We'll talk about this back in the den later young man," she said, still scolding the pup.

Another moment later the other four wolves, that Dave had encountered earlier, arrived at the scene and ran over over to them. "Hey Kate," the lead wolf greeted out.

Dave and the two other wolves turned their heads to him. The wolf pup and it's mother ran over to him. The female nuzzled and licked the groups leader and said, "Hey Humphrey. What brings you over here?"

The frisky young pup, Caleb, jumped up at Humphrey and asked, "Yeah dad, why are you here?"

Humphrey nuzzled the pup and said, "Calm down Caleb. I'm here because of that little otter over there." Humphrey pointed over at Dave as Dave struggled to his feet.

Dave brushed himself off and turned around. He saw the wolves and looked back at them with a look of fear on his face. Humphrey noticed the fear on Dave's face and turned to his three friends and Kate. "Hey guys I think he's afraid of us," he said to all of them.

Kate looked back at Humphrey and whispered into his ear. "He wasn't afraid of Caleb. I just think he's afraid of the bigger wolves. We might want to leave," she said to Humphrey.

Humphrey looked back at her and then over to Dave and said, "You might be right. Lets get out of here."

All six wolves turned away and began to leave when Dave finally said saomething. "Wait guys don't leave. I'm sorry if you guys got the wrong idea and thought that I was afriad or something. I just hate surprises is all. I have nothing against you guys at all," Dave said to all the wolves.

Humphrey looked back at Dave and then looked back at the other wolves and said, "Do you guys think we should ignore him or talk to him or what."

Kate nodded, but Humphrey's three friends shrugged. They really didn't know what to do.

Humphrey sighed and said to his friends, "Look why don't you guys run on ahead. Me and Kate will stay and talk to him. See if he's alright." Humphrey's three friends nodded and went on ahead.

Kate looked at Caleb and said, "Caleb, your uncle Garth is waiting at the bottom of the hill. Go back to the den with him and stay there. Me and your father will be back there soon." Caleb nodded and did as he was told.

Once the other three wolves plus Caleb had left, Humphrey and Kate turned back to Dave and walked over to him. Dave looked at the both of them and asked, "Okay maybe you guys can answer me this. Where the hell am I?"

**Wow this chapter was hard to write. But I think I did good. What do you guys think?**

**Please be nice in your reviews guys. I worked really hard on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 everyone. **

**I hope you guys enjoy these first three chapters, because I won't be able to continue this story until friday. I'm going out of town for a couple of days and won't be able to continue until I get home. **

**Special thanks to my good friend LM1991 for the writing tips and to my good friends Asmith137, sk, and a for their continued support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

The entire forest shook when the sound of a scream sounded through the trees. Birds and caribou alike ran from the sound of the scream. The scream had erupted from the throat of an otter that stood in the middle of the forest after a couple of wolves had told him that he was in Jasper Park.

Dave stared at the two wolves, Kate and Humphrey, and yelled, "JASPER PARK? JASPER PARK? AS IN THE JASPER PARK IN CANADA! I'M OVER A THOUSAND MILES AWAY FROM WHERE I WANTED TO GO! AHHH! KOWALSKI YOU ARE ONE DEAD PENGUIN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Kate placed her paw on Daves head and turned him to face her. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Listen you. Calm down. Being angry at whoever is not going to solve anything."

Dave took a deep breath, held it in for a moment, and then exhaled. He looked back at Kate and said, "Okay, I'm better now. I just can't believe that I'm a very long way from home and in the middle of freakin nowhere. It's beautiful land, don't get me wrong, but I can't stay here. I got people back home to deal with and I have to get to St. Louis to see my sister and I haven't seen her in so long and-."

Kate placed her paw on Dave's head again and shook it lightly and said, "You're getting all worked up again pal. Calm down."

Dave inhaled and exhaled again. "I'm fine. I'm just a little pissed off right now is all," Dave said and then paused. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Dave. What are your names and why are you not eating me," Dave asked with a questioning look on the last question.

Kate sighed and asnwered Dave. "My name is Kate," Kate said and then she pointed to Humphrey. "This is my mate, Humphrey. The little wolf that you met earliar is our son, Caleb. And the reason we aren't eating you is because we have better things to eat," Kate continued.

Humphrey leaned in and whispered to Dave, "We eat caribou."

Dave nodded and said, "Now that we all know each other, I have to ask. Are there any ranger stations out here? I need to make a very important phone call."

Humphrey looked at Dave in confusion. "What's a phone call?" he asked.

Dave sighed and said, "Don't worry about that. Just please answer my question. Are there any ranger stations out here?"

Kate nodded and said, "Follow us. We'll get you there."

Kate and Humphrey turned in one direction and walked off with Dave following close behind.

**(Break)**

After a short while of walking; Dave, Kate, and Humphrey arrived at the ranger station. It was typical of a ranger station. It was a little cabin with a watch tower standing nearby. A park ranger was standing in the tower and was surveying the area.

Dave and the wolves hid behind one of the rangers trucks as the man looked over in their direction. Once he had turned away from them, the animals crawled out of cover and crawled over to the one open window of the building. They looked inside and could see one park ranger still inside. He was sitting and talking into his cell phone in the room.

Kate saw the man and said, "Maybe we should come back later. Wait for him to leave."

Dave looked at Kate and said, "Don't worry about him. I can take care of him easy."

Humphrey looked at Dave and asked, "What do you mean that you can take care of him?"

Without giving him an answer, Dave climbed in through the window and crawled over to the ranger that was yamering into the cell phone. Dave waited a moment until the ranger had finished his call and hung up the phone. When the man had set the phone down, Dave jumped up and smacked the man on the base of his neck and knocked him out.

Kate and Humphrey went wide eyed and jumped in through the window and ran over to Dave and the unconcious ranger.

"Are you crazy? What did you just do to him?" asked Kate.

Humphrey looked at the unconcious man and didn't know what to think. "Is he going to be arlight?" was all he could ask.

Dave smirked and said, "Don't worry about him. He'll wake up in about half an hour with a headache."

Kate and Humphrey sighed in relief as Dave picked up the cell phone, activated it, and began dialing the number to the penguins HQ. Kate looked at the unconcious ranger and back at Dave.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kate asked Dave.

Dave looked back at her and said, "Some penguins back at home."

"What are penguins?" asked Humphrey.

Dave shushed Humphrey and said, "Quiet it's ringing."

"What's ringing," Humphrey asked.

"Shh," Dave said.

**(Break)**

Back in New York; Kowalski was sitting in the penguin HQ all by himself. He was busy examining the motherboard to his transporting device when a phone in the HQ started ringing. He looked over at and saw the caller ID. It said 'Wireless Caller' on it. He immediatly waddled over to it and answered.

"Hello? Who is calling here? This is a private number," asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski it's Dave. Relax," Dave said on the other end.

Kowalski sighed in relief.

"Dave, are you alright? Have you encountered the wolves yet? Please tell me you haven't met the wolves yet," Kowalski asked

"Kowalski I'm alright and yes I have met the wolves. They are actually decent creatures. Better than you would think," said Dave

Kowalski sighed further in relief. "They haven't tried eating you yet have they?" he asked Dave, full of worry.

"No they have better things to eat than a scrawny little otter. Now I have a question. When are you coming to get me?" asked Dave

Kowlaski sighed again and said, "I'm afraid that right after you left, the motherboard overloaded and the device died. I'm going to have to find another motherboard before I can get the device working. I'm sorry Dave," said Kowalski.

Dave eyes went wide with rage and said, "You mean to tell me that I am stuck here until you fix your lousy device."

"Yes Dave. I'm afraid that for now, you are stuck in Jasper Park," said Kowalski.

"Kowalski do you have any idea what I am going to do to you when I get my hands on you?" said Dave.

"I have an idea of what you want to do, but Dave please relax. I'll get the device running again and then we'll come and get you. I promise," said Kowalski.

"How long are we talking?" asked Dave.

"Five to six days. Seven at worst," said Kowalski.

Dave sighed and said, "I'm putting my trust into you Kowalski and it is really thin right now."

"I'm sorry Dave. As soon as I have finished repairs, we'll be there. Okay?" said Kowalski.

"Okay," Dave said as he hung up the phone.

Kowalski shook his head as he too hung up the phone. He walked over to the table as Skipper climbed down the ladder from the fishbowl entrance. Skipper saw the saddened look on Kowalski's face.

"Who was on the phone Kowalski?" asked Skipper.

Kowalski looked at Skipper and said, "It was Dave. Don't worry about anything. He's okay."

Now it was Skipper's turn to sigh in relief. "Has he seen any wolves yet?" he asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "He tells me that the wolves are decent and that they aren't going to eat him."

Skipper nodded. "Well you keep working on that device. The sooner we get Dave back, the better."

Kowalski nodded and went back to examining his motherboard.

**There's chapter three folks and I promise that as soon as I get home, I'll get back to work. The next chapter will be up either saturday morning or sunday morning. I promise.**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter was pretty dialouge heavy. Don't worry though. This story will get pretty intense later on.**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. I had a good time out of town and now I have to continue the story. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

Dave turned the cell phone off and let out a little sigh. He set the phone back down on the desk and sat down on the desk. Kate walked over to Dave and asked, "So why were you just talking to yourself?"

Dave looked at her and said, "I wasn't just talking to myself. I was on a cell phone and I was talking to someone else."

"What's a cell phone?" asked Humphrey with a confused look on his face.

Dave sighed and said, "Nevermind about that. What does matter right now is that I am stuck here for about a week and I need to find a place to sleep while I wait. So if you'll excuse me."

Without a word, Dave jumped down from the desk and walked over to the open window where he and the wolves had entered earliar. He climbed up over the sill and walked away from the rangers station. Kate had an uneasy feeling about letting Dave go off by himself and she nudged Humphrey.

"Humphrey we can't let him go off by himself. He's not from around here and he doesn't know anything about this place. Maybe we should let him come back to the den with us," Kate told her mate. (No rhyme intended)

Humphrey however didn't know how to respond. "I don't know Kate. What would your parents say if they knew we were sheltering an outsider? What would Garth and Lily say if this guy were staying in the den we share with them?" Humphrey asked Kate.

Kate shook her head and said, "Don't worry about them. I'm not. The only thing I'm worried about is that guy, Dave. He knows that we won't eat him and we know that the eastern wolves won't eat him either. But what about the outlander wolves. They would definetly eat him."

Humphrey paused and realized that she was right.

**(Break)**

The wolves that didn't live in Jasper were called outlanders. They had been taking caribou that belonged to the wolves of Jasper without any agreement. Tony (the leader of the eastern wolves) and Winston (leader of the western wolves and Kate's father) had tried to make an alliance with the outlanders so that they too could have the caribou without means of attack, but the leader of the outlanders, a wolf named Hector, was just too stuborn to do so. He cared nothing at all about an alliance. What he did care about was conquest.

Recently the outlanders had attempted to kidnap some pups from Jasper and hold them for ransom, but had failed to succed. The outlanders were getting more and more desperate and they had even attacked and killed a park ranger at Jasper for food. The ranger had yet to be found and was still officially listed as a missing person. No doubt if the outlanders found Dave, they would eat him without hesitation.

**(Break)**

Humphrey sighed and said, "I would rather face your parents rath than let someone who is lost be killed. Let's go find him."

Kate smiled and both she and Humphrey jumped over the window sill and spotted Dave in the distance. They ran over to him and he turned to see them coming over to him. They stopped right in front of him.

Dave looked at them curiously and asked, "Where's the fire guys?"

Kate looked at Dave and said, "Hey if you're looking for a place to sleep you can come with us back to our den. It's better than nothing."

Dave looked back at her and asked, "Why would you be so generous to me like that? You don't even know me."

Kate sighed and said, "Because you're lost and don't know where to go. If you have to stay in Jasper for a few days, you might as well have someplace to go. Besides you know we aren't going to eat you. But there are others that would."

Dave laughed a little bit and said, "I've been eaten before and I don't want to go through it again. Alright I'll go with you guys. But try anything funny with and you will be sorry."

Kate nodded and said, "Alright. Just follow us."

Kate and Humphrey turned and walked off and Dave followed behind them.

**(Break)**

After what felt like hours; Kate, Humphrey, and Dave approached a cliff with a bunch of caves around. Plenty of wolves were about too. The wolves were either eating or playing with one another.

Kate and Humphrey walked over to one cave and beckoned for Dave to follow them. Dave walked behind them and into the cave. As soon as he had walked in, Dave was tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw the young wolf, Caleb, was on top of him.

"Hey there little guy. What's going on," Dave asked.

All that Caleb did was lick Dave over and over and wag his tail at the same time. Kate pulled Caleb off of Dave with her teeth and set him on the ground.

"Caleb enough. Go to the back of the den. We still have to talk to you about earliar," Kate scolded her son.

Caleb folded his ears back and did as he was told.

Dave looked around the den and spotted a white furred wolf with deep purple eyes nearby, with a brown furred pup cuddled up to her.

The older white wolf looked over and spotted Dave and asked, "Kate, Humphrey. Who is that?"

Dave decided to answer her himself. "The names Dave ma'am. Lieutenat Dave Perkins at your service," Dave said with a salute.

The white wolf smiled and said, "I'm Lily and this one next to me is my daughter, Lisa." She gestured to little pup that slept next to her.

Lily started licking the small pup and woke her up. The pup stared back at her mother with big, purple eyes. Just like her mothers.

Lily got to her feet and said, "Time to wake up Lisa. It's almost time to eat."

Lisa got to her feet as well and said, "I'm up mom."

Dave looked over and smiled. He looked back at Kate and asked, "Do you know her?"

Kate nodded and said, "She's my sister."

Dave looked at Kate and then back to Lily. Kate. Lily. Kate. Lily.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed that," Dave replied in disbelief.

A few minutes later a big brown wolf and a big grey wolf dragged a caribou carcass into the cave. They set it down in the middle of the cave and breathed heavily.

Dave stared at the sight and said, "Damn that was cool. Knew I always liked wolves for a reason."

The two wolves that had just entered looked at Dave with questioning looks.

The big grey wolf looked at Kate and asked, "Kate why is there an otter in here?"

Kate looked back at her father and said, "Because dad he needed someplace to stay while he waits for someone or something. I couldn't just leave him. Especially for the outlanders. And his name is Dave."

The big grey wolf, Winston, looked at Dave and then back at Kate. "Wise choice," he said.

The brown wolf walked over to Lily and Lisa and he nuzzled and licked the both of them.

Lily looked at him and said, "Garth you know I hate that."

Garth laughed. "I know, but you know you love me," he said and continued to nuzzle her.

Dave laughed and said, "Oh man if Rico were here, his love gag reflex would be going wild right now."

Another moment later a sand furred wolf waltzed in. She walked over to Winston and they nuzzled each other.

Dave laughed some more and said, "Going wild? His love gag reflex would be destroying him right now."

The new wolf spotted Dave, growled, and barred her teeth at him. She lept at him and Dave just barely dodged her attack. She chased him around the den and cornered him between a couple of rocks. She continued growling at him until Kate came over.

"Mom what are you doing to him?" Kate asked her mother.

Kate's mother calmed down all of a sudden and looked at Kate and said, "Dear there is an intruder in your den and you know what I do to intruders."

She turned back to the rocks that Dave was trapped between and continued to growl at him. Dave gulped in fear.

Kate sighed and said, "Mom he is not an intruder. I invited him here so that he can have someplace to stay for now."

Kate's mother stopped growling and looked back at Kate and back at Dave. "Oh! Well that changes everything," she said calmly. She backed off and Dave walked out from between the rocks.

Kate's mother went back to Winston and Winston said, "Eve you really need to control yourself." Eve only laughed.

Dave looked at Kate seriously and said, "Kate. Your mother is scary. And bi-polar."

Kate shrugged and turned to Humphrey. "Humphrey come on. We need to go talk to our son right now."

Humphrey nodded and he and Kate walked to the back of the den.

Eve sighed and asked, "What did Caleb do this time?"

"Wandered away from me and Kate during training. AGAIN," Winston answered.

Eve only sighed in frustration.

A few minutes later Kate and Humphrey returned with a remorseful looking Caleb.

Winston looked at the other wolves and said, "Well let's eat everyone."

All the wolves started grabbing at the caribou carcass and ate what they pulled off.

Dave watched in disgust and looked away.

Kate looked at Dave who was turned away and walked over to him. She placed a paw on his shoulder and asked, "What do you normally eat Dave?"

Dave looked back and said, "Fish mainly. I'm alright though. I'm not hungry right now."

Kate nodded and went back to the caribou. After everyone was finished eating Winston and Eve bid everyone a goodnight and left for their den. Garth, Lily, and Lisa lied down together and went to sleep. Kate, Humphrey, and Caleb did the same.

Dave looked at all the sleeping wolves and walked outside and stared up at the stars. He just looked at them and said to himself, "Don't you worry Sam. I'm going to be coming soon. And Kowalski, PLEASE HURRY UP WITH THAT DAMN MACHINE AND GET ME BACK."

Dave finished by sighing and walking back into the den to get some sleep.

**As I'm sure some of you have noticed, I've changed my writing style again. It's just easier this way.**

**Also my chapters are going to be longer, because I want to make each day only one chapter long.**

**So please read and review and I'll get back to you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got nothing new to say. Here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega**

**(Penguins HQ. Takes place at the end of chapter 4)**

The penguins and Marlene were all gathered at the penguins HQ after Skipper had called a meeting. Marlene was the first to speak up.

"Okay guys, why am I here? What is so important that you had to wake me up and drag me over here? I was having a really nice dream too," she asked the penguins.

"Really? What were you dreaming?" asked Private.

Marlene chuckled. "Oh just Julien going mute and he was my personal servant," she said chuckling a little more.

Skipper coughed to regain Marlene's attention and looked her in the eye and said, "I'm glad you asked Marlene. Kowalski here will explain everything. Take it away Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded and said, "At aproximently twenty-hundred hours I got a call from Jasper Park, Canada. It was Dave on the other end. He reported that he was alright and has actually gotten to befriend the wolves that live there. He claims that he is in no danger and that, hopefully, he is waiting paitently for our arrival."

Marlene sighed in relief in knowing that Dave was okay, but she still felt concerned nonetheless.

Skipper took the floor again and asked, "So when do you plan to have your transporting device up and running again, Kowalski?"

Kowalski sighed and said, "I already crunched the numbers, Skipper. We're looking at about five days at least. The motherboard is fried and it'll take several days to properly install the new one. That's not even counting how long it will take to actually find a new motherboard. If we still had that video game that we were going to give to Mort, it would be much faster."

Skipper sighed and said, "Just keep working at it Kowalski. That's an order. I just recently started liking the guy and I don't want him to go yet."

Kowalski saluted Skipper.

Skipper smiled and turned to everyone else in the room. "Okay, everyone is dismissed."

Marlene left the HQ and went back to her habitat to go back to bed. Kowalski turned back to his lab to continue work. Private waddled over to Kowalski and said, "Please bring Dave back Kowalski. I miss him already."

Rico grunted in agreement.

Kowalski nodded and went back to his lab.

**(Jasper Park. The next morning. Day 1.)**

Dave yawned and stretched as he was lying on the ground. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. He slowly walked towards the cave entrance and looked out over the landscape. He could see birds were waking up and started singing their morning sonds. He saw deer in the distance all running together. They were also running away from the wolf dens.

The sun was rising and it's warm light painted the morning sky with bands of yellow, orange, red, and gold. Like something out of a fairy tale. The sight was just breath taking.

"Wow," was all that Dave could say. He could feel the sun's warmth.

"Yes it is beautiful. Isn't it?" asked a voice behind Dave.

The voice made Dave jump and he turned around to face the speaker. Standing behind Dave was Winston.

Dave looked back at Winston and said, " Well hey there- . Um I don't think I ever got your name."

Winston chuckled a little bit and said, "My name is Winston and my mates name is Eve. She was the one that treied to maul you last night."

Dave laughed with Winston. "Yeah I remember her. No offense, but she scares me. Is she always like that?" Dave asked.

Winston nodded and said, "Yes she is. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it. Her bark is worse than her bite, so don't worry. Her threats have become more violent ever since the grand kids were born. Especially after some outlanders tried to take a couple of pups from our pack."

"Outlanders?" questioned Dave.

Winston sighed and said, "Nevermind them. Hopefully you won't meet any of them. The question is, What are YOU going to do for food? I know otters don't eat caribou."

Dave smiled and said, "Oh there's a stream at just downhill from here. I'll just get some fish from there. I don't think food's going to be a problem for me."

Dave walked over to the edge of the small cliff and climbed down to the bottom and he ran for the nearby stream. Winston watched Dave's movements.

"I think he's going to be fine for now," said Winston with a little laugh.

**(Break)**

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully.

The wolves went out to do their usual things. For Humphrey and Lily that meant doing fun things while for Kate and Garth it meant hunting food which was fun for them.

Winston had to stay behind at Kate's den to keep an eye on Caleb. Kate and Humphrey had grounded Caleb for the next two days for wandering off. Winston would watch Caleb today and tomorrow Eve had that pleasure. Today Eve was tending to a couple of injured wolves back in her and Winston's den. Lisa was out playing with friends and had gloated to Caleb about not being in trouble.

Dave however was swimming in the stream near the dens and he ate some fish whenever he felt hungry. The day passed into the afternoon and Dave just floated on his back in the water. As he floated, Dave wondered.

What were the guys up to right now? What was Marlene up to right now? Dave knew what Julien was up to. More than likely Julien was dancing his hide off with Maurice and Mort doing the same. Above all Dave wondered what Sam was up to. He didn't even know what the place she lived in was like or what she did during the day. All he could do was wait and see when Kowalski finally came.

However, all these thoughts left Dave's head when something round and hard hit him on the head.

"OW!"

Dave rubbed his temple, looked in the direction the object had come from, and he heard a voice call out.

"FORE!"

Another ball zoomed towards Dave. He saw it in time to dodge it this time. He looked in the direction that the ball came from and ran in its direction. After a short run, Dave came to a clearin. He hid behind a tree and looked out from behind it. He spotted a goose with what looked like a wooden golf club. Standing next to him was a yellow duck that was speaking in a british accent. He held a bag full of wooden clubs.

"FORE!" The goose called out again and hit another ball that was lying on the ground. Dave could tell that the goose spoke with a french accent.

Still feeling the pain from the first ball; Dave rushed over to the golfing goose and took both him and the duck by surprise.

The duck spoke first. "Yes can we help you?" he asked.

Dave stared back at the duck and said rather angrily, "Yes you can. You can turn away and whack your balls in another direction, because you hit me in the freaking head. Comprende amigo?"

The duck and goose started laughing at Dave and Dave asked, "What you think it's funny that I was hit on the head? You think an angry person is funny? Tell me, what is so funny?"

The goose calmed down a little and said, "Oh it's just something you said. I'm sorry. If we're bothering you then we'll take our golfing elsewhere."

The goose picked up his clubs and turned to the duck. "Come Paddy. We'll find another place to practice."

The duck obliged and he and the goose flew off leaving Dave behind.

Dave stared at the two birds as they left and whispered to himself, "That was easy. And weird."

**(Break)**

Dave walked back into the den and noticed that Caleb was lying on a rock, fast asleep. Dave saw Winston lying nearby and he spotted Dave and beckoned him over. Dave walked on over to Winston and sat on the ground next to him.

"So how are things going today?" Dave asked.

Winston sighed and said, "Boring. It's like this every time Caleb gets in trouble. The boy just won't listen to anyone. He won't listen to me. He won't listen to his parents. I can't even get him to pay attention when I'm trying to teach the simplest things."

Dave snickered. "I could teach him to listen up. When I was younger, I was taught big time to pay attention and follow orders. Hard times I tell you," Dave said.

Winston chuckled. "I'd like to see you try," Winston said.

Winston perked his head up a little more. "Wait can you actually do that?" he asked.

Dave nodded his head. "You bet your ass I can. I paid full attention and I can do what my trainers did. Just leave him to me for a couple of hours and I garentee that he'll be at least a little better at learning," Dave said.

Winston stood back up and said, "Then I'll leave it to you. When Eve is here to watch him tomorrow, I want you to teach Caleb to be a better student. Think you can do it?"

Dave nodded and said, "I can and I will. Just leave it all to me."

Dave and Winston grabbed each others paws and shook on it. The deal was made.

**(Break)**

That evening everyone, except for Dave, enjoyed more caribou and afterward just relaxed around the den with their stomachs full. Lisa was sitting on top of Garth's back while Lily was lying close to Garth. Caleb was curled against Kate while Humphrey sat on a nearby rock.

Dave looked at them all and asked, "So what's going on here tonight folks?"

Kate looked at Dave and said, "Just relaxing is all. Why does it bother you?"

Dave shook his head and said, "No, not really. I just hate it when things are disturbingly silent. It makes me nervous."

As if on cue another ball hit Dave on the back of the head. Dave rubbed the back of his cranium and turned to the cave entrance. Standing there was the goose and duck from earliar that day.

Dave groaned in annoyance. "You again. You just hit me in the head again dude," Dave said in anger.

Everyone turned to see who Dave was talking to and they all smiled.

"Marcel. Paddy," Humphrey called out.

Both Marcael and Paddy walked into the den and bid everyone a good evening. Paddy looked at Dave and said, "Oh look sir. It's our otter friend from earlier."

Marcel looked and saw Dave. "Indeed it is Paddy. My apologies once again. It seems that I'm bad luck for you," Marcel said to Dave.

Dave smiled and said, "It's okay. At least you apologized."

Paddy smiled and said, "No harm, no foul."

Paddy set the bag of golf clubs down on Marcel's foot and Marcel let out a scream. Paddy saw what he had done and took the bag off of Marcel's foot.

"Sorry sir. My mistake," Paddy apologized.

Marcel looked back at Paddy and said, "Paddy you are an excellent caddy and I like you. But sometimes you are a complete-"

Marcel started yelling at Paddy in french and continued for an entire minute, leaving Paddy speechless and Dave with his mouth hanging open.

"Dude, do you kiss your mother with that mouth. I may be a potty mouth, but the things you just said completly blow my words out of the water," said Dave.

Marcel looked at Dave and asked, "You understood all of that?"

Dave nodded. "I can speak french man. I can speak spanish too," he said.

Marcel rubbed his head in embaressment. When he swore, he swore in french so that no one could understand him. But now someone could understand him, making things more awkward.

Dave held up his paws and said, "Don't worry man. I don't have a problem with it. As I said, I too am a potty mouth."

Lily and Garth sighed. "As long as Lisa can't understand a word it's okay," Garth said.

Kate nodded. "Same with Caleb," said Kate.

Marcel nodded in relief and he and Paddy sat with the wolves and Dave and talked with them for a while. When the hour grew late, the birds left and the wolves went to sleep. As Dave lie on the floor of the cave he began thinking to himself.

'One day gone by already? This might not be so bad after all. You just get your device done Kowalski. I have paitence.'

With that Dave went to sleep.

**(Penguin HQ. Kowalski's lab.)**

It was late, but Kowalski was still working on his device. He yawned, but it didn't deter him. Skipper walked into the lab and saw that Kowalski was still up.

"Kowalski you've been working at it all day. You really should get some sleep," Skipper said.

Kowalski looked back at Skipper. "But Skipper I need to work on this. Dave's life could be at stake," said Kowalski.

Skipper shook his head. "Kowalski, in case you've forgotten Dave was eaten by a snake not long ago. He survived and managed to get himself out. Trust me Dave is going to be fine. Now go get some rest. That's an order soldier," said Skipper.

"But Skipper you already ordered me to work on this," said Kowalski.

Skipper sighed and shook his head again. "I ordered you to fix the device. Not kill yourself. Now go get some rest soldier," Skipper said sternly.

Kowalski obliged and walked out of his lab and into his bunk. Skipper followed him. Kowalski lie in his bunk and let out a sneeze.

"AH AH ACHOO"

"You alright Kowalski?" asked Skipper.

"Yes Skipper. I only sneezed is all," said Kowalski.

Skipper smiled and said, "Someone must be thinking about you."

"I doubt that Skipper. That only an old wives tale," Kowalski said and then he drifted off to sleep.

**I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be action in chapters to come.**

**So please remember to read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing new to say. Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

**(Day 2. 12:30 A.M.)**

On the edge of Jasper Park , late at night, a lone pick-up truck drove on one of the dirt roads that led out of the park. Driving the truck was a middle aged park ranger as he made his way out of the park. He had a thick mustache and a tan complexion. His work shift had just ended and he was heading home for the evening to his wife and kids. But as he was driving along the way, one of his tire went flat and he had to pull over.

He hit the steering wheel with his fist and climbed out of his truck. He grabbed the spare tire, tire iron, and jack out of the back of the truck. Before he could start anything however, he heard the sound of something growling nearby. The man shook off the growls and turned his attention back to his truck. He knew he had to work quickly if he wanted to get home soon.

He placed the jack underneath his truck and started to raise his truck off of the ground. Sadly before he could do anything else, something jumped on him and growled viciously at him. The man looked up and saw a large, brown furred wolf on top of him. The wolf stared back at the man with big yellow. It drooled as it stared into the mans eyes. The man tried to shake the wolf off, but it was no good.

The wolf sank it's teeth into the man's throat and with a scream, the man's world went black.

**(Den later that morning.)**

Dave opened his eyes as the sun light shined in through the cave entrance. He looked over to the sleeping wolves and noticed that Kate, Garth, and Lily had already left. Humphrey was still there fast asleep with a sleeping Caleb lying nestled up to his father. Lisa was still sleeping on one of the rocks.

Dave got to his feet and walked over to Humphrey. Dave lightly nudged Humphrey in the ribs and woke him up.

Dave looked down at Humphrey and said, "Hey man why are you still here? Everyone else is already gone."

Humphrey yawned and said, "Oh I guess I overslept. It happens."

Humphrey got to his feet and walked over to the cave entrance and stopped. "You know I really think I should wait for Eve to arrive. Someone needs to watch Caleb," Humphrey said.

Dave held up his paw and said, "Don't worry about it. I watch the little guy."

Humphrey was about to go off, but still paused. "Are you sure I can trust you with him?" asked Humphrey.

"Maybe not him, but you can trust me Humphrey," said a voice that made Humphrey veins turn to ice.

Humphrey turned his head and saw Eve standing behind him. Her smile creeped both him and Dave out; knowing that her attitude could change at any moment.

"Hey Eve. Caleb's inside waiting for you and he's still asleep," Humphrey said nervously.

Eve continued to smile and said, "Good. Now don't you have somewhere to be right now."

Humphrey nodded and took off and Eve laughed lightly as she watched Humphrey rush downhill. She walked into the den and saw that Caleb was indeed still asleep. She spotted Lisa and woke her up. Eve told Lisa to go and play with her friends. Lisa did just that. Eve turned her head and saw Dave sitting on a rock nearby and decided to talk to him.

"So you're still here?" she asked him.

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm here for almost a week or until some of my friends arrive. Whichever happens first."

Eve shrugged and said, "That's fine. Just don't hurt my grandchildren or I will rip your head off of your body and play soccer with it. Do you understand me?"

Dave nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. Crystal clear. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Eve chuckled. "Glad we have an understanding," she said as she lied down and kept her eyes on Caleb.

**(Break)**

A little while later; Caleb woke up and started walking towards the remains of last nights caribou carcass. Before he could bite into it, Eve blocked his path.

While Caleb had slept, Dave had told Eve about the conversation that he and Winston had had the day before. Even though Eve didn't fully trust Dave, she did know that Caleb needed to learn to listen to others. They agreed that if Caleb wanted to eat, he needed to learn to obey.

Caleb looked back at his grandmother and asked, "Grandma why are you blocking the food?"

Eve smiled and looked down at him and said, "Because, Caleb, you need to learn to follow orders better. If you want to eat some breakfast you have to earn it. Dave if you please?"

Dave walked over to Caleb and said, "Alright partner. You're hungry aren't you?"

Caleb nodded his head.

Dave smirked and said, "Well first I want you to do some little things for me. I want you to learn a few things. Think you can handle it?"

Caleb nodded.

Dave smirked some more. "Alright, let's get started."

**(Break)**

Things worked fast.

First off Dave decided to quiz Caleb. It was hard at first with Dave trying to quiz Caleb on some things of nature that he was sure that Kate and Winston should have taught him. It took a few tries and a lot of wrong answers. If Caleb got a wrong answer, Dave would yell and tell Caleb to think deep and hard before answering any question. But eventually Caleb did get some questions right and his reward was a bite of caribou.

Next was Eve's turn. Eve tried to remind Caleb of some moves he needed to know if he was going to be a strong Alpha like Kate. Caleb was having too hard a time trying to remember everything. He pulled off the moves he could remember, but he was forgetting most of them, unfortunatly.

The session had to be moved outside in order for Eve to show the other things that Caleb needed to know. Like which plants could cure a stomach ailment or which plants were poison. She also showed him plants that they could eat. Like the berries that Reba, Janice, and their squirrel friends ate.

After returning to the den, Eve quized Caleb on the plants that she had shown him. Surprisingly, Caleb got most of the questions correct. So Caleb earned another bite of caribou.

Dave noticed all of this and said, "Alright now I think that we're getting somewhere. How are you feeling Caleb?"

Caleb nodded and said, "Just fine Mr. Dave."

Dave chuckled and said, "It's just Dave kid. Now let's move on."

**(Break)**

The day passed quickly and slowly, but surely Caleb was improving on his attention span. After a few hours, Dave decided to conclude the lesson.

Dave looked at Caleb and said, "Okay Caleb. Tomorrow we're going to do this all again. Do you think you can handle another day of this?"

Caleb nodded.

Dave smiled and said, "Alright remember everything you were told today and everything you were shown today. Just like today, if you want breakfast tomorrow you have to earn it. Understand?"

Caleb nodded again.

Dave sighed and walked to the cave entrance . Before he could climb down the rocks to the stream, Eve called out to Dave. Dave stopped and turned to Eve.

Eve approached Dave and said, "I just want to thank you for your help."

Dave held up his paws and said, "Hey I thought up the idea and got it started, but you took over. And thanks to you, Caleb may just be a better learner now."

Eve shook her head and said, "I would never have thought up this idea. Well maybe I would have, but you deserve just as much credit."

Dave shook his head this time and said, "Nah it was all you. You're his grandmother and family should teach family. Not just some random person that shows up one day. I know, I've been there. Now if you'll excuse, I need to get some food."

Dave then climbed down the rocks in front of the cave entrance and walked towards the stream.

**(Break)**

A group of Alphas headed by Kate, Winston, and Garth were hunting in a field near the edge of Jasper Park as the day grew late. The sun was reaching the edge of the sky and the Alphas had had little luck today in their hunts. As they scanned the area for potential prey; one of the wolves, Can Do, called out. All the Alphas spotted him and made their way over to him.

Winston approached Can Do and asked, "What did you find Can Do?"

Can Do looked back at Winston and said, "I don't know sir. I just don't know."

Can Do led everyone to what he had found and they all recoiled at the sight. Lying on the ground were the mauled remains of a human. He was covered in teeth and claw marks. Judging by what was left of the clothes that the man wore, he was a park ranger. His head remained mostly intact and they could see that the man had a thick mustache.

Kate gasped at the sight. "What did this?"

Garth started growling and said, "The Outlanders did this. They kill one human and then they decide to go after another one. I'm willing to bet they ambushed him."

Winston sniffed the body and said, "Yep it was definetly the Outlanders. I can smell Hector's scent all over this poor man's body. I've tried to make agreements with him, but he always turns them down."

Garth turned to Winston and said, "We have to do something about this. If too many humans die and they find out wolves are responsible. You know what their going to do."

Winston nodded and said, "We'll meet with Hector and his followers tomorrow and try to work out another deal. Garth, inform your father and tell him to meet at the edge of Jasper tomorrow afternoon. Can you do that?"

Garth nodded and ran off towards the eastern territories.

Kate decided to voice her worries. "Dad. If we can't come to an agreement with the Outlanders, what is going to happen?"

Winston sighed and looked at the dead human and then back to Kate. "Let's hope we don't have to find out Kate."

**This chapter was kind of dark wasn't it? Oh well. I like dark stuff.**

**Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks.**

**Note: This chapter takes place on the night of day two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

The sun went down and the full moon came up over the mountains as Dave made his way back to the dens. He had eaten his fill of fish for the day and as he approached the dens, he noticed that many of the adult wolves were walking out of their dens and they all started walking in one general direction. They were all walking towards a giant rock.

Dave saw all this and went back to Kate and Humphrey's den as fast as he could. As Dave was entering the den he saw that Kate and Humphrey were walking out as well. He stopped them and started asking questions.

"Hey Kate. Hey Humphrey. What is going on here? I noticed a bunch of wolves were leaving their dens and walking towards one big rock. Is something going on tonight or what?" Dave asked.

Kate nodded and said, "Yep, it's a full moon tonight. So we're going to a Moonlight Howl. You can come if you want."

Dave thought for a moment and asked, "Aren't Garth and Lily going too?"

Humphrey shook his head and said, "No. Garth had to go to the Eastern Territory for something and Lily is watching the pups tonight. Why don't you come with us? It would be better than a boring night in the den."

Dave sighed and realized that Humphrey was right. So with a nod of his head, Dave agreed and followed after Kate and Humphrey.

**(Break)**

Dave noticed all of the wolves at the big rock and noticed that they were all couples. The sight of the moon shining the night sky, along with the stars glistening like glitter was an awesome sight to Dave's eyes. However all of this was tarnished when the wolves began their rythmic howling.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT NOISE? IT'S LIKE NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD!" Dave yelled as he covered his ears.

Kate and Humphrey had gone on ahead and left Dave behind. Dave looked over at the big rock and noticed that the sound was coming from the wolves. Dave kept his ears covered as he walked down hill and towards three familiar wolves.

**(Break)**

Sitting at the bottom of the hill sat three wolves.

One was a chubby wolf that was covered in light colored fur.

The second was a thin wolf with grey colored fur.

The last wolf was small with brown fur.

They stood at the bottom of the hill and were waiting for some ladies to come by. Their plan was for each of them to get a lady for the Moonlight Howl as they did with every other Moonlight Howl. They had had little to no success tonight, but they were still determined nonetheless.

The chubby wolf looked at the thin wolf and asked, "Hey Salty, do think our methods are actually working?"

Salty looked back at the chubby wolf and said, "Mooch listen. Have my methods ever failed us before?"

Mooch looked back at him and said, "Yes, they never work for us."

The small, brown wolf kept his eyes on the hill and spotted some more females coming their way.

"Hey guys, more lady Omegas are coming our way. Down hill, right there," he said out loud.

Salty looked and saw them coming. He patted the small wolf on the head and said, "Nice eyes Shakey."

At this point they were not aware of the otter that stood right behind them. They were too busy focusing on the ladies coming their way. Dave laughed to himself and decided to observe the guys in action.

The ladies started walking right by the guys and Salty walked over to them.

"Hey ladies," he said to them.

They stopped and looked back at him.

Salty looked back and repeated, "Hey."

The girls laughed and continued on their way to the big rock.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all sighed in defeat once again. It was at this point that Dave made his prescence known.

"Yo fellas, over here," Dave said to them.

The guys turned their heads in Dave's direction and spotted him.

"Oh it's you again. How are you?" asked Mooch.

Dave smiled and said, "I'm fine." Dave then turned his head to Salty and asked, "What's your name man?"

"Salty," Salty answered Dave.

Dave walked up to Salty and said, "Well Salty, don't take this the wrong way. But that was the worst pick up line that I had ever heard. What were you thinking right there?"

Salty looked cross and said, "Oh really. How do you know about bad pick up lines? Hmm. Tell me, how do you know?"

Dave paused and flashbacked to something that happened years earlier.

**(Flashback. Four years earlier. While Dave was still human.)**

Dave stood in a bar along with Captain Wilson as they drank their drinks and watched the people going here and there. Captain Wilson was drinking a pint of beer and Dave was drinking a martini. Dave kept looking around and drank his martini and then he noticed some ladies standing nearby.

"Hey Captain look. Chicks," Dave said and pointed Captain Wilson in the womens direction.

Captain Wilson saw them, laughed, and said, "I see them Lieutenant. Why? What do you plan to do with them?"

Dave laughed some more and said, "What do you think I'm going to do? Maybe I can get a date for tonight. Just watch me."

Captain Wilson laughed and said, "Don't be so sure of yourself Dave."

Dave walked over to the women and said to them, "Hey ladies I'm a man in uniform and you know what they say about a man in uniform."

Both women looked at Dave and burst out laughing and one of them splashed her daqari on him. They then got up and walked away from him.

Captain Wilson observed this, laughed even harder, and walked over to Dave. He patted Dave's back and said, "You're drunk Lieutenant, let me show you how it's done."

The women had moved to another table and Captain Wilson walked over to one of them and said, "Excuse me miss. But I couldn't help but notice you were looking at many men in the club and it seems to me that not many of them excite you. Maybe I can be the one that excites you."

The women laughed at the Captain as well and one splashed her drink on him as well. They then got up and walked out of the bar, still laughing. This time it was Dave's turn to laugh.

Captain Wilson walked back over to Dave and sat down at the table where the women had been earlier.

"No luck either Captain?" asked Dave.

Captain Wilson shook his head no and asked, "You ready to call it a night Dave?"

Dave nodded his head, finished his drink, and both him and the captain walked out of the bar together.

**(Present Day)**

Dave's flashback ended and then he gave Salty an answer.

"Personal experience," Dave answered.

Dave sighed a little and said, "Look I know the best way to womans heart is to introduce yourself to her and if you're sure she's comfortable around you, get to know her. And whatever you do, do NOT take advantage of her. That is a big no no. It happened to my sister and it nearly ruined her life. Just nearly."

Salty looked unsure and asked, "How do you know that will work?"

"It's what my dad always told me," Dave said.

Salty nodded and he turned back to the hill where some more females were coming. As they aproached, he waltzed over to them and began talking to them. They weren't laughing at him this time, so Mooch and Shakey decided to do the same and waltzed over as well. The ladies didn't laugh at them either and it seemed that they were having a friendly conversation.

Dave smiled and continued down the hill.

**(Break)**

Winston and Eve were sitting at the bottom of the hill and they looked at the moon together. They loved looking up at the moon together. They loved it more than howling at the moon together. For Winston it would be better if it hadn't been for the grim discovery that the Alphas had made earlier.

Eve looked up at Winston and asked, "Winston, is something the matter dear? You're awfully quiet tonight."

Winston sighed and said, "No I am not Eve. While we were out hunting today-" Winston paused and sighed again. "We found the body of a dead human."

Eve's eyes suddenly dropped and looked at Winston in worry.

WInston sighed for a third time and continued. "The Outlanders got him. He was one of the rangers for the park. I bet that he never had a chance against them. No one deserves to die a death like that. Not even your worst enemies."

Eve started growling and bared her teeth. "When I get ahold of them I will-"

"Eve please watch the temper. Violence is not going to solve anything here. We are going to meet with Hector and his wolves tomorrow and try to come to a compromise," Winston said in an attempt to calm Eve down.

Eve shook her head and said, "Winston he never agreed to your deals before. What makes you think that he is going to listen now?"

"I don't know, but we have to try something before war breaks out," Winston said.

"AHEM," said a voice behind them.

They turned around and standing there was Dave.

He walked over to them and said, "Is it true? Is a man dead? Killed by wolves?"

Winston nodded and Dave recoiled in shock.

"Show me," Dave said.

Winston shook his head and said, "I don't think I should-"

Dave interupted Winston and said, "SHOW ME!"

Winston sighed and said, "If you insist. I warn you, it's not pretty."

Winston stood up and turned in the direction of the body and said, "Follow me."

He walked off with Eve and Dave following.

**(Break)**

The Moonlight Howl ended and Kate and Humphrey were walking down from the rock. As they continued downhill and towards their den, they came across Humphreys friends. Mooch, Salty, and Shakey

"Hey Humphrey. How are you doing tonight?" asked Salty.

Humphrey and Kate walked over to them and Humphrey said, "I'm fine guys and how are you guys tonight?"

Shakey laughed and said, "We almost got lucky tonight man."

Mooch laughed as well and said, "Yeah. We ran into that otter friend of yours and he gave us some advice on women."

Salty nodded and said, "Because of his advice, we were able to actullay talk to some Omegas tonight. They declined go to the howl with us, but at least they didn't laugh in our faces and walk off."

Kate laughed some and said, "Well that's great guys. You may actually have chance to find some one to love."

The guys laughed and agreed with Kate's statement.

Kate stopped laughing and asked, "By the way, have you guys seen Dave anywhere. We haven't seen him since we arrived at the rock for the howl.

Salty pointed downhill and said, "He went downhill. I'm sure that when he gets tired, he'll head back to your den."

Humphrey and Kate nodded and Kate said, "You're probably right. He doesn't know of any safer places to sleep, so it's more than likely he'll head back to the den."

And with that, everyone went their seprate ways.

**(Break)**

Winston, Eve, and Dave arrived at the field where the Alphas had found the man earlier and Winston marched over to the bodies location.

"Well it's right over here. Are you sure you want to see it Dave? It is not a pretty sight at all," Winston said to Dave.

Dave nodded and said, "Let me see it."

Winston sighed and beckoned Dave over and pointed to the body. Dave walked over to it and observed it.

Winston was right. The body was not a pretty sight at all.

The sight of the body was just horrible. Pieces of the man's body were gone and some parts such as a hand or leg had been removed all together.

The sight was just too much for Dave and he started seeing things in his head. He saw the bodies. All the bodies. The bodies of the innocents. The bodies of his enemies. The bodies of his fellow soldiers. It was all just too much for him.

Dave turned away from the body and started screaming loudly. He covered his eyes from the sight and continued his screaming fit. Out of nowhere, Dave was smacked across the face by Eve and the images then left Dave's sight.

Eve looked down at Dave and said, "Calm down. What is the matter with you?"

Dave rubbed the area where Eve had smacked him and said, "Sorry about that. It's just that I have some very bad memories is all. I'm alright now."

Winston looked back at Dave and said, "I warned you."

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah you did. So the question is, who did this?"

"The leader of the Outlanders did this. He killed one ranger just last week and now he's killed another. I plan to meet with him and his followers tomorrow and hopefully we can make a compromise with them. If we can't, then we may have to go to war with them. That's a scenerio that I really don't want to go through with," Winston said.

Dave nodded and said, "Same here my man. Same here."

**Wow this chapter was hard to write, but I don't think I did a bad job.**

**Okay I have to admit. I hated the first moonlight howling scene in the movie. At least it was only forty seconds long and not several minutes. I loved the second moonlight howl later in the film though. **

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 folks. **

**For everyone who loves Eve, she has an incredible threat this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

**(Ranger Station. Day 3)**

Dave sat inside the ranger station with one of the rangers lying unconcious on the ground and the rangers cell phone lying on the desk. Dave quickly punched in the number to the penguins HQ and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," came Skipper's voice.

Dave sighed and said, "Yo Skipper it's me."

"Dave? What's going on?" asked Skipper.

"Oh nothing. I'm just calling to check in on things," said Dave.

"Well Kowalski found another motherboard for his device. We raided the lost and found last night, after ringtail and the other lemurs were done raiding it themselves and found one of those handheld game things. I don't know what they're actually called, but Kowalski took the motherboard from it and he is going to install it into his device. It'll still going to be a few days though," Skipper said to Dave.

"Alright Skipper. Oh by the way, I lied. There actually is a problem out here," said Dave.

Skipper perked up and asked, "What's wrong Dave? Is it those wolves?"

"No. Not the wolves that live in the park Skipper. It's the wolves that live outside the park. From what I've been told they have been stealing food from the wolves that live inside the park, because they don't have enough of their own. They won't even make deals with the wolves that live in the park. If they made a deal, everyone would be happy," Dave said and then sighed again.

"They have even killed and eaten humans that work in the park. My people," Dave finished.

Skipper shook his head and sighed. "That is NOT good Dave. Not good at all," Skipper said.

"No it's not. And I can't leave Jasper until this situation is resolved," Dave said.

"And how do you plan to do that Dave?" asked Skipper.

"If worst comes to worst, we may have to go to war. I have to go now Skipper. The ranger I knocked out is starting to wake up. I'll be sure to talk to you later," Dave said and then hung up the phone.

"Dave what you thinking? Dave? DAVE?" Skipper asked in alarm.

**(Break. Later that day.)**

Kate and Humphrey were strolling along together across one of the fields in Jasper and they were watching the birds fly by. Humphrey was just happy to be with Kate and Kate was happy just to be with Humphrey. Sadly though, she would be happier if it wern't for the threat of war just looming on the horizon. It worried her. If they lost, what would become of her? What would become of Humphrey and their son? Her parents? What would become of Lily, Garth, and Lisa? It chilled her very being and clouded her mind.

Her thoughts vanished however when she heard a familiar French-Canadian accent.

"FORE!"

A small wooden ball zoomed by and just barely missed her.

"WHOA. What was that?" asked Humphrey.

Kate looked at where the ball had come from and saw Marcel and Paddy golfing nearby.

"Marcel. Paddy," Kate called out.

They looked in Kate and Humphrey's direction and spotted them. They waved them over and continued golfing as Kate and Humphrey ran over to them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked Marcel when Humphrey and Kate reached them.

Humphrey laughed a little and said, "Nothing. Just out for stroll is all."

Paddy smiled, chuckled a little and said, "You two have certainly come a long way since we first met. You two became mates, had a son, and now the two of you are just the cutest couple I have ever seen."

Now it was Kate's turn to giggle. "Thank you Paddy," said Kate while blushing.

Marcel took a swing at the ball on the ground and shot the ball off a good, long distance.

Paddy clapped with his wings and said, "Excellent shot sir. One of your best."

"Of course Paddy. Is anyone better at golf than I?" asked Marcel with a slight laugh.

Kate smiled a little bit until Paddy asked another question.

"I heard there was some trouble yesterday with some of the Alphas. What exactly is going on around Jasper these days?" Paddy asked.

Now Kate felt conflicted and wondered what she should say. Should she tell them about the fact that another human was dead? Killed by the Outlanders. Should she lie and try to keep her mate and friends away from the truth? She didn't know what to do. Should she lie? Or should she tell the truth?

Humphrey laughed and said, "Oh Winston told about that. From what he said it was just more of the Outlanders antics. He didn't specifically tell me what was going on, but he told me that it was nothing I had to worry about."

Kate sighed. At least she didn't have tell Humphrey anything. At least not right now she didn't have to.

Marcel sighed this time and said, "Those Outlanders. Always causing problems. Why don't they just leave? There are are better places out east from here. Places that are better suited for them. Are they even aware of this?"

Kate nodded and said, "They know. They just don't want to leave, because their leader, Hector, loves to mess with us. He's had it out for my father for years. If I remember hearing right, Hector became fuorius after both the eastern wolf tribe and western wolf tribe untied and became one. That's why they are doing all of this now."

Marcel shook his head and said, "Stubborness at it's worst. Hopefully everyone can come to a peaceful resolution. Now you'll excuse me, we need to continue our game. Paddy if you please. It was nice seeing the two of you."

Marcel flew off to where he had hit the ball eariler.

Paddy nodded. "A pleasure as always," he said to Kate and Humphrey.

And Paddy too flew off.

Humphrey laughed and said, "Well I'm sure we'll find peace with the Outlanders soon."

He and Kate continued their stroll as Kate thought to herself, 'I hope so.'

**(Break. That afternoon.)**

Winston, Eve, and several other alphas arrived at the woods on the edge of Jasper. On the other side of the woodland was the Outlanders land. Winston sighed as he sat and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Eve looked at Winston and asked, "Nervous dear?"

Winston looked back at her and said, "Very."

Another voice shouted out to Winston and said, "Nervous Winston? That's hard to believe."

Winston looked at where the voice had come from and saw a big brown wolf coming towards him. Garth was walking right next to him.

Winston smiled and said, "Hello Tony. How are things in the east?"

Tony nodded and said, "Just fine, except the Outlanders are giving us incredible grief as well."

A cracking sound came from Tony's back and Tony grabbed his back in pain.

"Oh. I hate this disk in my back. Oh it hurts," Tony complained.

Winston laughed. "You're getting old Tony," he said.

Tony looked back and said, "Well you are too Winston. When is this meeting supposed to start?"

"As soon as Hector arrives," Winston said.

As if on cue, Hector and four other wolves walked out of the shadows of the woods.

Hector was a large wolf, bigger than Garth. He had brown, shaggy fur all over his body and his eyes were the most outstanding feature. They were large and yellow and when he stared at you, it didn't feel like he was staring at you. It was like he was staring into your very being. Hector was vicious. When he hunted, he didn't just kill for food. He killed for pure enjoyment.

Standing to the right of Hector was his brother, Tybalt. Tybalt looked very much like Hector, except he was smaller and had smaller, green eyes.

Standing to the left was Hector's mate, Portia. She had grey fur like Humphrey's and she had big brown eyes that could put fear into your soul. She was just as vicious as her mate. She was actually willing to kill a child if it got her what she desired.

Following behind them were two other Outlanders. Their names were not known.

Hector approached Winston and Tony and said in a deep, almost growling voice, "Winston. Tony. What a pleasure this is. What brings us here this evening?"

Garth growled and said, "You know why we're here. You killed another human, remember?"

Tony walked in front of Garth and said, "Garth, settle down. Why did you kill another human Hector? If you kill too many, the humans will catch on and then they will slaughter us all."

Hector laughed and said, "Humans are weak creatures. They deserve to suffer. They are always hunting animals for food or fur. They think that they can do whatever they want to us and get away with it. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

Winston growled and said, "Enough of the fast talk Hector. You killed those two men out of pure enjoyment and when you were done, you ate them."

Hector chuckled and said, "Well that may have had something to do with it. But what can I say? We have little food out here. Never let good meat go to waste. That is why we need food from Jasper."

Eve stepped up and said, "There are better ways of aquiring food. You can untite yoursleves with us or you can leave. There are better places to get food than from here."

Hector and the other wolves with him laughed loudly. "You honestly expect me to just do as you say without debating on it? What do I get out of this?"

Winston stared back at Hector and said, "Hunting rights to our territories. But only for hunting. Nothing else."

Hector's grin fell into an angered frown. "No deal. We have other uses for your land for more than just hunting. We need other things done and we need wolves to do it. We want some of your wolves and some of your land for those needs. What do you say Winston? Tony?"

Both Winston and Tony growled at Hector.

"No deal Hector. This was a waste of our time. It's obvious that you'll never agree to our terms," Winston said.

Hector growled back and said, "Fine by me Winston. We'll get more food, even if I kill a hundred humans."

Winston turned to his Alphas and said, "Let's all go home. This was just a waste of time."

All of Winston's and Tony's Alphas turned away and began walking back to the dens as Hector began laughing again.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you Winston. You wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to your grandkids now would you?" Hector asked.

At that moment; Winston, Eve, Tony, and Garth froze and turned back to Hector who still smiling at them.

They all walked back over to Hector and Winston said, "What did you just say Hector?"

Hector smiled and laughed.

Eve approached Hector and said, "If you come anywhere near my grandchildren I will RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST, HOLD IT IN MY TEETH, SHOW IT TO YOU, AND THEN CRUSH IT IN MY MOUTH WHILE STILL YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AND BREATHING."

Tony stood next to Eve and said, "I agree with Eve."

Winston growled some more and said, "Normally I don't agree with Eve's methods, but in this case I have to agree with her."

Portia laughed this time and said, "You keep saying that. Just know that I actually do crave taking the lives of your grandkids with my teeth and claws."

Garth growled at her and said, "You even touch my baby girl and I will tear your throat open."

Portia growled back at him.

Hector turned around and said, "We'll see what happens now. We have to go. Just keep in mind what I told you Winston and maybe there will be no problems."

And with that, Hector and his wolves turned and walked away.

Winston and the others stood there and Garth asked, "What are we going to do about this Winston."

Winston looked in the direction that Hector had walked off in and then looked back at Garth and said, "Keep a close eye on all the pups. Their lives have threatened and Hector always makes good on his threats. Can everyone do that?"

Everyone nodded and they turned around and went back to the dens.

**Okay. I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

**I just love Eve.**

**Read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are really heating up now. What is going to happen?**

**Well what are waiting for? The story is right below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

**(Day 4)**

Dave sat on the rocks in front of the wolf den and just observed the scenary. The land that sat in front of him used to look so beautiful to him. In fact it still was. But now it was tarnished with the spilling of human blood. Dave may have been an otter now, but that didn't change the fact that he still felt for human life.

He had heard all about what had happened at the meeting with the Outlanders and the Alphas and that the Outlanders had threatened Lisa and Caleb's lives. A human life was one thing, but the life of a child,human or not, hit Dave even worse. He was about to be an uncle himself and if his niece or nephew were ever threatened like that, he would defend them.

Dave was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware of Garth coming up behind him.

Garth placed a paw on Dave's back and asked, "Hey, are you alright buddy?"

Dave turned with a start and saw Garth right there and he said, "Oh hey man. Yeah I guess I'm alright. I heard about what had happened yesterday at your alls meeting. Basically I'm just worried about Lisa and Caleb. Their lives have been threatened and I am prepared to defend them with my life."

"Why? They aren't even your kids?" asked Garth.

"It doesn't matter to me. They are still children and I will protect them," Dave said.

Dave turned back to the landscape, sighed, and said, "I'm about to become uncle. My sister is getting ready to have a kid. I don't even know if she has had it yet. That's one of the reasons why I was traveling when I ended up here. That alone makes this whole thing affect me deeply. And as I said 'I... WILL... DEFEND... THEM' even if I die in the process."

Garth sighed a little. "If you insist."

Garth sighed and walked back into the den.

Dave watched Garth go back into the den and said, "Let's hope nothing happens."

**(Break)**

As afternoon came in, Dave was sitting in one the fields and watched as Lisa played with her mother. Young Lisa was so adorable as she and her mother froliced around. Dave smiled. For him nothing was sweeter than a mother with her child. After a while, Lily and Lisa wandered over to where Dave was sitting.

Lily looked at Dave and said, "Don't you ever have any fun?"

Dave laughed and said, "Occasionally, but out here it has been kind of hard. It just feels different to me."

Lily looked confused and asked, "How is it different? Aren't you from the woods?"

Dave shook his head no and said, "Nope. I live in a zoo."

"What's a zoo?" asked little Lisa.

Dave laughed a little more and said, "A zoo is a place where animals live so that humans can come and observe them. Basically we are things of enterainment to them. We are kept in small places called 'Habitats' and that's where we live. and that is pretty much our daily life."

"That sounds horrible," Lily said.

Dave looked at her and said, "No it's not actually. We actually enjoy seeing the people coming here and there and there is also the fact that they come simply to see us. And when no one is visiting we can actually leave our habitats on our own with none of the workers there being the wiser. It's actually not a bad life."

Lily and Lisa laughed along with Dave until Garth came along and ruined the moment.

"Lisa, it's time to come back to the den," Garth called out to Lisa from nearby.

Lisa looked back at her father and said, "But daddy, I want to stay with mom."

Lily looked down at Lisa and said, "Lisa, your father said you have to go back to the den. You have to go with him. Please do as I say."

Lisa's ears drooped down and she ran over to her father. When she reached him, they both turned to the dens and walked in that direction.

Dave looked at Lily and asked, "So what is everyone else up to?"

**(Break)**

Humphrey, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey had finally dragged their new hollowed out log to the top of the hill and they looked down.

Humphrey stared down at the bottom of the hill and said, "Well guys it's a straight shot from here. You guys ready?"

One by one each of the guys said, "Ready."

Humphrey was about to get the log going when he heard someone call out, "Humphrey hang on."

All the guys turned their heads and they saw Lily and Dave coming over to them.

"Lily, Dave. What are you guys doing up here?" asked Humphrey.

Lily stopped in front of the guys and asked, "Mind if we go with you guys. I've always wanted to try what you guys do."

"And I didn't really get to enjoy my ride with you guys last time," Dave said refering to his arrival.

Humphrey turned to the guys and asked, "Do you guys think we should let them come with?"

They all nodded their heads.

"The more the merrier," said Mooch.

"All right you two. Hop on board," Humphrey said to Lily and Dave.

Dave and Lily cheered and then climbed on board. Lily sat right behind Humphrey and Dave sat right in front of him.

Humphrey looked down at the hill and said, "Okay everybody ready? Here we go. 3...2...1."

And with that, Mooch pushed the log forward and it slid down the hill.

"WOOHOO," they all yelled at the log slid down the hill.

"Okay Mooch, turn to the left," Humphrey yelled to his friend.

Mooch did just that and Dave watched as the trees flew past them. Dave hadn't had this much fun since he had been to Coney Island over a year ago. But that's another story all together.

Salty stood up and held his arms out at his sides and started whooping. Everyone looked up at him and laughed.

Everyone was so distracted that they didn't see the ground coming up fast, but they didn't care. All they cared about was the speed of the log sled and the wind brushing through their fur. So when they hit the sudden jolt of flat ground, they weren't prepared.

The sled kept going until it hit a rock at fast speed and flipped over with all five wolves plus an otter tumbling out. They all hit the ground hard and afterward they each groaned in pain for a moment. But in the end they all brushed themselves off and cheered.

Lily laughed and said, "Now I can see why you guys do that all the time. That was a lot of fun."

Dave stood up and said, "Yeah that was great. Painful, but great. You guys know how to have a good time."

Humphrey and the guys stood up and they exclaimed loudly.

**(Break)**

A short while later; Lily, Humphrey, and Dave met up with Kate and the other Alphas. They had been succesful today with their hunts and had caught plety of caribou. They all started carrying todays catches to the dens when they all saw Winston running up to them.

Winston stopped in front of them all and looked at them all. "Are you all okay?" he asked them immediatly.

They all nodded and Dave aske, "Why?"

"Garth was attacked at the den and he has been injured. Eve is tending to his wounds right now, but I'm afraid that is not the worst part," Winston said.

"What happened Dad?" asked Lily.

Winston looked at all of them and said, "Caleb and Lisa are missing. They are just gone."

**And so I leave you guys on another cliffhanger. What happened to Caleb and Lisa and who is to blame? Do I even need to ask you guys?**

**Read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. Here's chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

**(Still day 4)**

Back in the wolf den; Eve was tending to a bloodied up Garth, Lily and Kate were sobbing and calling out for their children, and Winston and Humphrey were outside discussing the situation.

Garth had been hurt pretty bad. His front left leg had been busted, bitten bad in the back of the neck, a piece of his left ear was missing, there was a gash right next to his left eye, and blood was oozing from his nose.

Dave was sitting outside the den and his mind was racing. How did this happen? He had thought that the dens were the safest place for the pups to be. But now all of that had changed and the pups were gone.

"Dave," Winston called out.

Dave turned to Winston and stared at him.

Winston walked over and asked. "Are you alright?"

Dave shook his head. "No. No I am not. I had hoped that they would be safe here. I had hoped that as long as they were near home, they would not have anything to worry about. But now I don't know what to think. I had every intention to make sure nothing bad happened to them. But now? NOW? LOOK AT THINGS NOW! THE PUPS ARE GONE! THEY'RE GONE! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY ARE STILL ALIVE," Dave began screaming.

"Oh they ARE still alive," came a low, growling voice.

Dave, Winston, and Humphrey turned to see an evil looking Hector nearby. Both Winston and Humphrey bared their teeth and started growling at him.

"How dare you show your face around here Hector? I should kill you right here, right now," Winston said to Hector.

Hector laughed and said, "You kill and my pack will kill the pups. And don't think that they won't. You know what my Portia is like. She'll kill anything that gets in her path. Even a child."

Dave glared at Hector and said, "If you harm even a single hair on their heads, then I'm going to rip your fucking spine out and shove into your brain stem."

Winston winced a little at Dave's threat. Dave was starting to act a litle more like Eve. Or was that naturally like Dave?

Dave's threat made Hector laugh even worse. "Think you, a little otter, can take me? I'd like to see you try."

Dave stood up from where he sat and said, "Gladly."

Humphrey placed his paw in front of Dave and said, "Dave, if you hurt him he might kill the pups anyway."

Hector laughed some more and looked at Winston. "Now I'll give you my offer one last time. I want some of your territory in Jasper and I also want some of your wolves to do some special tasks for me. If you agree to my terms, then the pups MAY be returned unharmed. If you don't agree to my terms, then it will be all out war and the pups MAY die. What do you say Winston?" Hector said to Winston.

"No deal Hector. I know how you are. You'll kill them anyway and take our land and wolves. NO DEAL," Winston snarled at Hector.

Hector sighed and said, "You should have taken my deal Winston. But now for your arrogance, we will take this land by force. We will kill for this land if we have to. And you're right, I will enjoy the bloodshed."

And with that, Hector turned and walked off. Headed straight for the Outlands.

Humphrey looked at Winston and asked, "What happens now Winston?"

Winston sighed and said, "Oh Humphrey you should know that by now. We go to war. That's what."

**(Break)**

Hector walked up to his den and he was greeted by his brother, Tybalt. They nodded to one another.

"Any luck my brother?" asked Tybalt.

Hector nodded. "Yes there was. It seems that now we can go to war with the wolves of Jasper," Hector said.

"Then that means we can get the whole territory instead of just a small part," Tybalt laughed.

"And all their caribou," Hector finished.

The brothers shared a hearty laugh before Hector walked into his den. Portia was inside and she had been eagerly awaiting his return. She had been guarding Caleb and Lisa who were in the back of the den ever since she and Tybalt had brought them their earlier.

It had been so much fun. The way Tybalt had jumped Garth and started biting him all over had been incredible fun to watch. While Tybalt had attacked Garth, Portia grabbed the pups by biting them by the napes of their necks and carried them off. Once Tybalt had had his fun, they both ran off with two frightened pups with them.

Portia laughed to herself as Hector lied down next to her and licked her cheeck. He rested his chin on the top of Portia's head and they both sighed in satisfaction.

"So how have the little prisoners been?" Hector asked.

"Annoying as hell. They keep whining for their parents and keep begging me to let them go. As if I am actually going to do that," Portia said.

Hector looked at the small opening to the back of the den and saw the large rock that had been placed in the entrance and snickered.

"I'd like to see them try to squeeze their way out of there," Hector laughed as he and Portia prepared for sleep.

**(Break)**

In the meantime, Caleb and Lisa were stuck in the back of Hector's den and they were both scared. Caleb was scared but he wasn't panicing. Lisa however was crying her eyes out.

They could tell that it was turning to night, because there was an opening above them that lead outside. But it was too high up to reach. In one corner of the room was a pile of human bones. They obviously had to be the remains of the ranger that was killed a couple of weeks before.

Caleb kept examining the rock that had been pushed in front of the entrance and kept looking for an area where they could squeeze out. He couldn't find one.

After giving up the search, Caleb walked over to Lisa and poked her with his nose. She looked up at him and she was still crying.

"Are you O.K. Lisa?" Caleb asked.

Lisa stood up and growled and pushed Caleb over. "No I am not stupid. Don't you see what's going to happen? They are going to kill us. We didn't even do anything to them. They only kidnaped us, because of who our parents and grandparents are. I heard them talking outside about it."

Caleb stood back up and said, "You're right. It was a stupid question. But still there has to be a way out. I'm going to keep looking."

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE YOU BRATS! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP OUT HERE! OR DO YOU TWO WANT ME TO KILL YOU NOW?" came Portia's angry voice.

Lisa and Caleb both shut up and they whimpered a little.

"Maybe we should do as she says," Lisa whispered to Caleb.

Caleb nodded and he lied down near Lisa and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

**(Break)**

Back in Humphrey and Kate's den everyone sat around trying to plan out how the inevitable fight would go down.

Garth was groaning from the pain he felt and Eve became irritated with him.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! GARTH YOU ARE NOT DYING SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" Eve yelled at Garth.

Garth sneered at Eve and said, "It doesn't change the fact that it HURTS EVE. You should know that, seeing as you tend to every injured wolf here. Or do you just not care?"

Eve stood up and started growling at Garth and Garth growled back at her. That is until Dave stood up and started yelling.

"STOP IT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" Dave yelled at the both of them.

Both Eve and Garth looked at Dave in surprise. In fact everyone was looking at Dave in surprise.

"We cant start fighting against each other. We are not the enemy. The enemy are the ones who took the pups and if we fight amongst ourselves we are not going to resolve anything. So just stop fighting with each other. NOW!" said Dave.

Dave sat back down and Winston cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we need to take this fight to the Outlanders. They crossed the line this time and now we need to strike. Tomorrow me and Tony will rally up our Alphas and Omegas for the fight," Winston said.

Kate looked at her father in worry.

"But dad what happens if we lose? What happens then?" Kate asked.

Winston shook his head and said, "I don't know Kate. I just don't know."

Humphrey nuzzled Kate and said, "Don't worry Kate. We won't lose I promise."

"Of course you won't lose. You'll have me fighting for you," Dave said to them.

Everyone was even more surprised now.

"You? You actually intend to fight with us?" asked Lily.

Dave nodded and said, "Don't let my size full you. I actually am a strong fighter. It was how I grew up and it was how I was trained. I know not one of us wants to go to war. But as you said Winston, they crossed the line and they have to pay."

Winston nodded and said, "Alright Dave. If you wish to fight with us, you may."

Dave nodded and Winston said, "Now rest up everyone. Tomorrow we begin the fight and hopefully we will emerge victorius."

With that Eve and Winston left for their den and everyone in Kate and Humphrey's den fell into troubled sleep.

**Still leaving you guys hanging. At least we know that the pups are still alive. And what is going on with the penguins right now?**

**Please read and review folks. I love all of you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 folks. Autumn is approaching. I feel so happy right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

**(Break. Day 5. Penguin HQ)**

Kowalski was in his lab and he closed his transporting device device. With a relieved sigh, he walked back into the main room of the HQ and approached Skipper.

Skipper looked at Kowalski and said, "Well Kowlaksi what's the status?"

"The device is finished Skipper. Now all we have to do is make sure it works," said Kowalski.

Skipper patted Kowalski's back and said, "Don't worry Kowalski. We'll test it when we go to get Dave."

Kowalski sighed again.

"I can only hope this works Skipper," said Kowalski.

"Let's hope it does. Well let's rally the troops. You go get Rico and I'll get Private from the chimps habitat," ordered Skipper.

Kowalski nodded and ran off to the zoo office to fetch Rico who was watching videos on the computer.

Private was having tea with Mason at the chimps habitat when Skipper arrived to retrieve him.

Once all the penguins were assembled at the HQ, Kowalski turned to them and adressed them.

"Everyone my transportation device has been repaired. We must now go to Jasper Park and rescue Dave," Kowalski said to them all.

Private whimpered and said, "But what about the wolves Kowalski? Are you sure that they really are as friendly as Dave says they are?"

Skipper froze at Private's words and realized that he had never told any of them about the Outlander wolves that Dave had informed him about. But before Skipper could say anything, Kowalski interrupted him.

"Of course Private. I mean would Dave lie to us about danger," Kowalski said.

Skipper then had a sudden thought. They would only be there for a little while. Only until they found Dave and then he would force Dave to come back whether he liked it or not.

Skipper nodded and said, "Fire up the device Kowalski."

Kowalski saluted and started up his machine. The rift opened, but this time they were actually being sucked into it. But before any of them entered the rift, Marlene stepped into the HQ.

"Hey guys what is... THAT THING?" she yelled when she spotted the rift.

Skipper spotted her and tried to push her back out.

"MARLENE NO! YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

But it was too late. The penguins and Marlene ware all pullled into the rift and it closed up behind them.

**(Break. Jasper Park.)**

The penguins and Marlene tumbled out of the rift which closed behind them. They all stood up one by one and observed their surroundings.

Marlene looked around and saw the tree's that stood all around her.

"Uh-oh. Guys, we're out in the wild," Marlene said to the penguins.

Skipper shook off the pain the landing and stood up. It took a moment, but it took only a moment for him to realize what Marlene meant.

"Oh no. Marlene if you start to feel yourself going wild, just close your eyes and count to ten. I heard it helps," Skipper said in a panic.

The other penguins stood up and they started panicing at the thought of Marlene going feral on them. Marlene started panicing as well, but in the end nothing happened.

"Um Kowalski, why am I not going wild?" Marlene asked.

Kowalski rubbed his beak and said, "I don't know Marlene. Maybe you are starting to feel more comfortable with being out of the zoo. I've noticed that a few times that we have been out of the zoo you have actually remained calm."

"Oh really? Like when?" Marlene asked.

"Well there was that time we went to retrieve Rhonda from the docks. There was also that time with Gus the repairman you were out and didn't go feral. And at Christmas when we were all singing that song," Kowalski explained.

Marlene shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe. I don't really care. All that matters is that I'm not going feral and we need to find Dave. So where do we go from here?"

Skipper nodded to Private and Rico. They both waddled to the nearest tree and climbed up it. On the highest branch, Rico regurgitated some binoculars and handed them to Private. Private observed the area and spotted a ranger station in the distance with a pick-up truck parked right by it.

"Skippa, I've spotted a building in the distance with a truck parked right outside," Private called down to Skipper.

Skipper nodded and said, "Excellent work Private. Now everyone move out."

Skipper and Kowalski stared belly sliding down the hill towards the ranger station. Rico and Private climbed down the tree and started belly sliding as well. Marlene followed by running on all fours.

**(Break. Western Dens.)**

All of the wolves of the eastern pack, as well as, the wolves of the western pack were all gathered at the western dens as Winston and Tony adressed the crowd.

"Everyone settle down," Winston said to all the wolves.

Everyone remained quiet as Tony stood before the crowd and spoke up.

"Everyone listen to me. We have tried to make peace with the wolves that live on the lands outside of Jasper Park. But they refuse to listen to us. They just wanted everything we have and leave us with nothing. Now they have sunk to a brand new low. They have kidnapped a couple of pups from the western dens. One of them was my grand-daughter."

Most of the crowd gasped at what Tony said and started chattering amongst themselves.

Tony spoke up and yelled, "EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN NOW."

The wolves all hushed up at Tony's outburst.

"Now we have no choice. We have to go to war and fight to protect our valley. We have to try to rescue the missing young ones. And above all we must fight for our very survival."

The crowd gave out a little cheer as Tony continued.

"The Outlanders have been killing humans as well. If the humans find out what is going on they will most likely blame us and hunt us to extinction."

The crowd growled and some let out howls of anger.

"We must fight to protect our homes. We must fight for our families. We must fight for our lives. Now who is with me?" Tony finished his speech.

A rising yell emanated from the crowd as the untied packs cheered Tony on.

Winston sighed and this time he adressed the crowd.

"Tonight when the moon rizes, every wolf that is able to will march for the land outside of Jasper and we will take the fight to the Outlanders. We will keep our lands and we will rescue our own," Winston adressed the crowd and the crowd cheered Winston on as well.

Tony and Winston nodded and walked down from the rocks and to a nearby field. Dave was sitting there looking up at the late afternoon sky.

Dave turned his head and spotted Tony and Winston and he waved them over. Tony and Winston came over to Dave and Tony looked at him.

"So your the famous Dave huh?" Tony asked.

Dave nodded and said, "That I am and before you ask, yes I actually am intending to fight alongside you lot. I gave an oath a long time ago to protect the innocent. To protect the ones I cared about. To protect my home. For the past five days I have called this place my home and I intend to defend it with my life."

Winston nodded and said, "Now that is what I like to hear Dave."

Then they heard the sound of a vehicle engine that was getting louder. Like it was heading towards them. They turned their heads in the sounds direction and they saw a pick-up truck coming right towards them. Winston and Tony were about to run off when the truck stopped in front of them and they all looked inside. They couldn't see anyone inside of it. But before they could leave, one of the trucks doors opend up and out jumped four penguins and an otter that tumbled out.

Dave smiled and said, "GUYS! MARLENE! You made it."

Skipper smiled back at Dave and said, "You bet your furry butt we did Dave. Now it's time for you to come home with us."

Dave's smile fell and he said, "I can't leave yet guys. There are still things that need to be done."

**I apologize for all the cliffhangers guys, but that's what keeps you coming back.**

**Just hang in there guys. It's almost time for the battle.**

**Read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 guys. I will use a quote from 'Rambo' in this chapter just so you know. I do not own 'Rambo.'**

**Also in my life, my cousin Samantha gave birth to a son yesterday. They named him 'Blaze'. Isn't that a funny name?**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. Let's just get started.**

Skipper's eye began twitching after Dave had told them that he can't leave.

"What do you mean you can't leave Dave? Do you know the trouble we had to go through to get here?" Skipper asked.

Dave shook his head and said, "No I don't Skipper, but do you know the trouble that these wolves and I have been going through. Their own food supply is being taken from them. Park rangers are being killed. And to top it all off, two young wolf pups have been kidnapped and will likely die."

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "That is none of our worries Dave. Now it's time to come home."

Marlene gasped at Skipper's words and smacked him across the beak.

"Skipper how can you say that? The lives of two kids are in danger and you're thinking about abandoning everything? How can you be like that? I thought you were better than that," Marlene said in anger.

"I'd listen to the lady otter if I were you pal," Winston said to Skipper.

Dave looked back at Winston and Tony and said, "Oh yeah. Guys, Marlene these two are Tony and Winston. They are the leaders of the two wolf packs here in Jasper."

He pointed to each wolf respectivly as he introduced them.

Dave turned to Tony and Winston and said, "Tony, Winston. These are my friends from New York. These are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene."

They all nodded to each other.

"Is that your mate," Tony asked Dave, regarding Marlene.

Both Marlene and Dave gagged and Dave said, "No she is just my roommate and my friend. Nothing more."

"Thank you Dave. I think," Marlene said to Dave.

At this point Skipper cut in again.

"We don't have time for war Dave. We need to get back to New York on the double," Skipper said.

"Then we'll make time Skipper," Dave said.

"Dave listen-," Skipper began before being cut off.

"No Skipper you listen. A long time ago I gave an oath to protect others and that's what I intend to do. You're a soldier too Skipper just like me, so you should know better. I understand what you're coming from, but this is who we are. This is what we do," Dave said to Skipper.

Everyone went wide eyed as Dave continued his speech.

"Live for nothing, or die for something." **(There's that Rambo quote.)**

Skipper sighed and said, "Alright Dave we'll do things your way. So how do we do this?"

Winston stood up and said, "Follow us back to the dens. We'll continue our planning there."

Winston and Tony stood up and ran toward the dens with the penguins and otters following.

**(Break)**

Back at the den Dave introduced the other wolves to the penguins and Marlene and vice versa. After introductions they all sat down and started planning. Paddy and Marcel were there as well.

"Okay this is what we have so far. Paddy and Marcel will fly over the Outlanders dens and scope things out. The goal is to try to find out which den is Hectors, because there is where we'll most likely find the pups. Recovering the pups is top priority. Afterward the eastern wolves will attack from the front while the western wolves will come from the rear," Dave said, but stopped once Private started giggling. A slap from Rico shut Private up.

"Thank you Rico. Now as I was saying-," Dave said but was cut off again.

"I don't think a frontal assualt would be a good idea Dave. Maybe an attack from the side would take them off guard," Kowalski said.

"Maybe, but they would need to be distracted long enough to be able to do so," Dave said.

"That's what Rico is for. Can you handle it Rico?" Skipper asked Rico.

Rico laughed crazily and regurgitated a lit stick of dynomite.

"KABOOM," Rico said out loud.

"Not right now Rico. Put out that stick," Marlene said in a panic.

"DO AS SHE SAYS RICO," Skipper yelled out loud

Rico groaned and defused the stick of dynomite. He then swallowed it again.

Winston nodded and said, "That might work. The only problem I have is, what are you all going to do for weapons? We have claws and teeth. You guys have nothing."

"Don't you worry about us mammal. Rico is stocked full of weapons. Aren't you Rico?" Skipper said.

Rico nodded and shook his belly.

"Not to mention all the stuff we found in the truck," Private said.

Kate sat up and asked, "Truck? What truck?"

"You're aren't talking about the Park Rangers truck are you?" asked Humphrey.

"That's the one. We found all sorts of stuff in there. Come see," Skipper said and then belly slid out of the cave.

Everyone chased after him and a few minutes later they arrived at the truck. Sure enough in the back of the truck there was an assortment of items. There were pipes, various tools, rebars, and a couple of knives for use.

Dave eyed all the items and said, "I could make all of these into weapons. This is perfect."

Eve peered into the back as well and said, "What does this mean Dave?"

Dave looked at Eve and said, "It means that I'm armed and dangerous Eve. Armed and dangerous."

**(Break)**

The penguins and Dave dumped all of the items out of the truck and stood before them. Most of the wolves plus Marlene had gone back to the dens. Only Humphrey and Kate stayed behind to watch what the guys were doing.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Kate asked.

Skipper turned to her and said, "We are going to build some extra weapons. Rico duct tape please."

Rico nodded and upchucked a couple of rolls of duct tape.

Before the penguins and Dave set to work, Dave spoke up.

"Hey guys before we get started, why don't we have some music while we work? Is the trucks radio operational?" Dave asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yes it does. Private turn on some rock music please."

Private nodded and tuned the radio to the proper station.

**(Montage time)**

The music began with a guitar solo which lasted for forty seconds before the lyrics began.

_Your cruel device  
>Your blood, like ice<br>One look could kill  
>My pain, your thrill<em>

The penguins and Dave each grabbed some items and tools and started breaking the rebars, making them jagged.

_I want to love you but I better not touch  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

Tony and Winston were back at the dens and were busy getting their troops together. The sun was starting to go down which meant the moon would come up soon. That is when battle would begin. Winston wished that he could say that he wasn't nervous. But he couldn't.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
>You're poison running through my veins<br>You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
>Poison<em>

Dave took three peices of jagged rebar and taped them all together and made them into a makeshift spear. He then grabbed three more rebars and started all over again. In the meantime the penguins started putting all the pipes into a pile.

_Your mouth, so hot  
>Your web, I'm caught<br>Your skin, so wet  
>Black lace on sweat<em>

Rico up-chucked a blow torch and started welding several pipes together so that they could be stronger and more durable.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
>I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name<br>Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

Humphrey and Kate sat and watched the penguins and Dave as they worked hard doing whatever. Kate shed silent tears and Humphrey placed a paw on her shoulder and nuzzled her gentley.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
>You're poison running through my veins<br>You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
>Poison<em>

Dave and the penguins started placing their new makeshift weapons into a pile and they really admired their work. They ended things by high fiving each other.

(Guitar solo)

_I want to love you but I better not touch  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

Rico up-chucked a burlap sack and the penguins placed the weapons into it for safe keeping and tied it off. He then swallowed the bag of weapons.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
>You're poison running through my veins<br>You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
>Poison, oh no<em>

The sun was finally down and the wolves became restless. Tony and Winston tried keeping order, but the wolves just wanted to get the battle started so that it could be done with.

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
>Burnin' deep inside my veins<br>It's poison  
>I don't wanna break these chains<br>Poison_

The penguins, Dave, Kate, and Humphrey walked back to the dens with the moon starting to rise in the background.

(Music continues until song ends)

**(Break)**

The group arrived back at the dens to find disorder amongst the wolves. Tony and Winston were doing their best to calm everything down. They all shook their heads and went back to Kate and Humphrey's den. Inside was Marlene with Garth and Lily.

The group sat inside the cave and Marlene asked, "Are you guys prepared for it?"

"Indeed we are Marlene. Rico would you please?" Skipper said while nodding.

Rico nodded and upchucked the bag of weapons, leaving Marlene and the wolves wide eyed.

Private looked at Dave and asked, "Where did you learn to be so good with your hands Dave?"

Dave smiled and said, "From a life of living on numerous Army bases Private. A lot of the soldiers that stayed on them were quite the handymen. I learned alot."

Skipper waddled in front of everybody and said, "To make a long story short, we are now armed and dangerous. We are ready for the fight."

"Good," said Winston as he entered the Den.

"Because we are leaving now."

**There is chapter 12 folks and the battle is next chapter. The next chapter could take a few days and I'll post as soon as I can. It WILL be long.**

**Also the song I used is called 'Poison' by Alice Cooper which I also don't own. I chose the song because it is pure AWESOMENESS.**

**You guys know the drill. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow 13 chapters. This my longest story yet. Loving the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM or Alpha and Omega. Yadda yadda yadda. On with the story.**

Hector paced outside his den waiting anxiously and he looked up at the moon several times.

"How much longer are they going to make us wait? The sun is down and the moon is up and they haven't arrived yet. What are Tony and Winston thinking?" Hector asked angrily.

He then looked up and saw a goose and a duck flying overhead and sneered.

"If I could fly, things would be so much easier for us," Hector said.

Portia and Tybalt stood nearby and observed Hector's movements.

"Hector dear you really need to relax. Stress can kill you," Portia said to her mate.

"Yeah Hector. Maybe they gave up and abandoned their lands. Or maybe just the fight," Tybalt suggested to his brother.

Hector sighed and looked at Tybalt.

"I know Winston, Tybalt. He will not just give up so easily. He is planning something alright. But I'm not waiting any longer. Go get the pups and bring them out here. We'll make Winston and Tony pay for making us wait," Hector said to Tybalt.

Tybalt bowed his head and both he and Portia went into the den. The duck flying above let out a honking sound and flew off quickly. Hector saw this and shook his head.

He looked down at all of his wolves who filled up the field. They all had either brown or grey fur like the ones that lived in Jasper. Unlike Hector very few of them were prepared for battle. In fact many of them just wished for peace. But Hector was the leader of the pack so it was his word. The Outlanders had no choice.

**(Break)**

Skipper, Private, and Dave observed the Outlanders dens from a distance with Humphrey and Kate standing nearby. Marlene, Lily and Garth were back at the den seeing as Garth was unable to fight and needed some others to keep an eye on him. Skipper looked through his binoculars as Tybalt went into the den for some reason. Skipper thought nothing of it until Paddy and Marcel landed right in front of them.

"What news fellow birds?" Skipper asked.

Marcel pointed at where Skipper had been looking earlier.

"Up there is Hector's den and that is where he is likely keeping the pups. He has wolves placed everywhere," Marcel said quickly.

Paddy nodded and quickly added added his two cents.

"But it may be too late. He has just ordered one of his wolves to bring them out and most likely kill them. What now?" Paddy said.

Kate gasped and said, "What are we going to do? We can't lose them."

Dave stood and said, "We are going to make good on my promise to Hector. Time to contact the others."

"You heard the man Private. Time to radio the others," Skipper said to Private.

Private nodded and said into the radio that he held, "Kowalski commence the attack."

On the other end Kowalski nodded and turned to Rico standing nearby.

"Rico it's time. USE YOUR DYNOMITE!" Kowalski said to Rico.

Rico laughed evily and ran out of the treeline and into the field in front of the Outlanders dens yelling, "KABOOM."

Winsto who also stood nearby observed Rico's behavior and asked Kowalski, "Is he okay in the head?"

Kowalski shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

**(Break) **

In another area nearby was Tony with all of his wolves and the western wolves. Eve stood right next to him. They hid in the treeline. Tony watched the field in front of them and felt his nerves starting to scream.

"Nervous Tony?" asked Eve.

"No I'm just worried about the pups is all," Tony said.

Eve laughed and said, "Don't worry. We'll make Hector pay by tearing his body to shreds and feeding them to the birds."

Tony laughed and turned back to the field.

**(Break)**

Tybalt came out carrying a frightened Lisa and Portia came out carrying a scared Caleb. They set the pups roughly on the ground and Hector glared down at them and chuckled to himself.

"Time to die young ones. I would suggest closing your eyes, so that you don't see it coming," Hector said with his voice full of venom.

Caleb and Lisa shivered with fear and did as Hector suggested.

Hector laughed some more and was about to sink his teeth into Lisa's neck when there came the noise of an explosion out in the field. He, Tybalt, and Portia turned their heads to the sound of the blast. There came a second explosion and then a third and then a fourth. Several of Hector's wolves were caught in the blasts and hit the ground with injuries. Crippling them.

With the ensuing chaos going on, Caleb and Lisa got up on their feet and ran off. They didn't get far before Hector saw them running off. He growled and nudged Tybalt and Portia and pointed in the pups direction.

Tybalt and Portia saw the pups and rushed after them leaving Hector behind.

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Hector asked himself.

**(Break)**

Back with Tony, Eve, and the other wolves they saw the explosins and realized that it was time to attack. Tony and Eve turned to their wolves.

"EASTERN PACK," yelled Tony.

"WESTERN PACK," yelled Eve.

"ATTACK," they both yelled at the same time.

They along with their packs rushed out of the treeline and ran for the wolves that were lying injured on the ground.

Skipper, Private, Dave, Kate, and Humphrey rushed out from behind the rocks and started rushing towards Hector's den. It wasn't until Kate turned her head to the right a little that she spotted Portia and Tybalt running away from the den. With a closer look Kate saw that the two were chasing the pups.

"Guys wait. The pups are over there," Kate said while stopping and pointing in the pups direction.

Everyone looked and saw the pups being chased by a couple of vicious wolves.

Skipper went wide eyed and said, "Okay me and Private will go after the wolf with the brown hair. You two go after the grey wolf. Dave yo-"

Dave cut Skipper off.

"I'm going after Hector," Dave said out loud and then ran as fast as he could towards Hectors den.

Skipper sighed and said, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

**(Break)**

While the rescue team were dealing with their matters; the wolves of Jasper were making sure that the injured Outlanders were not going to get back up anytime soon. There was biting and scratching all over the place. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air.

Rico had stopped using his dynomite and was smacking around wolves and beating them unconcious with his welded pipes. He was doing well on his own until he was cornered between a couple of rocks. The wolves that cornered him growled and licked their chops as they prepared to bite into Rico. Rico shook a little bit until he had an idea. He regurgitated one lit stick of TNT and said, "KABOOM."

He threw it away and it exploded elsewhere. He then regurgitated another lit stick and said, "KABOOM KABOOM."

This time the wolves screamed and ran off. Rico chuckled and threw his stick again and said, "Kaboom."

As for Eve and Tony; they were fighting amongst the wolves and protecting one another.

Kowalski used the martial arts that he and the other penguins knew and managed to hold off a number of Outlander wolves.

By now the wolves of Jasper had the upper hand seeing as quite a few of Rico's explosives had injured or scared off a large number of Outlanders.

**(Break)**

Hector observed the fight before him, but refused to believe that he was losing the fight.

He looked down at the battle before him and then he heard the sound of someone coming up behind him. He turned and there stood Winston.

Winston growled at Hector and said, "You should have accepted our peace deal Hector. Now it is time for it all to end."

Hector growled back and said, "Gladly."

The two wolves then sprung at each other and their fight was on.

**(Break)**

Caleb and Lisa split apart from each other and ran in seperate directions. Caleb took a lower path while Lisa took a higher path. Portia went after Caleb while Tybalt went after Lisa.

Caleb ran until he found a crevice and ran into it. He huddled up to the back wall as much as he could and when Portia arrived at the crevice she reached in with her mouth and tried to grab Caleb with her teeth. Acting on instinct like his grandfather had taught him, Caleb nipped at Portia's nose and actually made her nose bleed.

"OW! OH NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Portia said in anger.

She continued trying to grab at Caleb and made threats to him while she tried.

"First I'll rip off all of your little feet one by one and then I'll rip your little stomach open while you're still alive and then I'll-" Portia didn't get to finish seeing as she was then jumped by Humphrey.

Humphrey scrathed at Portia's face and started smacking her around. Portia kept trying to go for Humphrey's throat.

Caleb crawled out of his hiding place and saw his dad trying to take care of the wolf that had just tried to kill him. He then turned his head and saw his mother coming up towards him. Caleb smiled and ran over to her.

"MOM," he yelled to her.

Kate saw him and she ran to him. The two nuzzled each other in comfort and excitement. They were back together again. However this was short lived when Humphrey was thrown over to them rather roughly. He hit the ground really hard and started groaning in pain.

Kate turned her head and saw Portia coming over towards them. Rage ran through Kate's body and she jumped at Portia. Portia tried to dodge, but Kate landed on top of her. The look on Kate's face was so fearful that it could even give a drill sergeant the willies.

Kate looked down at Portia and said, "You threaten my pack, kidnap my son and my niece, and then you nearly kill my family. You know what I'm going to do?"

Portia looked up at Kate in unexpected fear and asked, "What?"

Kate snarled and said, "Follow some advice that my mother gave me a long time ago."

With that Kate sank her teeth into Portia's neck and Portia let out a quick scream. Humphrey turned Caleb away from the scene.

"Don't look Caleb. You don't want to see this," Humphrey told his son.

After a couple of moments Kate let go of Portia. Portia no longer moved or breathed for she was dead.

Kate walked over to Humphrey and Caleb and said to them, "Lets get out of here."

**(Break)**

Lisa ran to some bushes and tried to hid in them, but they didn't fool Tybalt who then began tearing the bush apart trying to get poor Lisa. Tybalt ignored the pain that shot through his snout as the twigs cut into it. The adrenaline in his body surged.

"Pretty little girl. HA HA HA. I can't wait to eat you up," Tybalt cackled like a madman.

Lisa started whining horrendously.

However Tybalt's cackling stopped when something landed on his back and karate chopped his neck. Tybalt fell to the ground in pain and groaned some. He stood up and spotted Skipper and Private standing by the edge of the cliff further away from him.

"Over here wolfie," Skipper taunted.

Private stood with a look of fear on his face.

Tybalt licked his chops and said, "Ah more food. Dark meat."

Tybalt reared back and charged towards the penguins.

"Steady Private," Skipper said to a scared Private.

Private whimpered.

Tybalt charged quickly at them.

"Steady," Skipper said again.

Tybalt was almost to them.

Private whimpered some more.

Tybalt was practically upon them.

"NOW!" Skipper yelled and he jumped to the left.

Private screamed and jumped to the right.

Tybalt never had a chance and fell from the cliff. To his death.

After hearing the thud, Skipper smirked and said, "Too easy. What an idiot."

Private whimpered some more and said, "Skipper we just killed someone."

"That's combat Private. It's something you have to get used to. Now lets check on that pup," Skipper said.

Private nodded and he and Skipper waddled over to the bush where Lisa was hiding.

**(Break)**

Dave ran to the top of the Outlanders den and saw Winston and Hector fighting up there. They were evenly matched and both were cut up and bleeding bad.

Winston charged at Hector, but Hector dodged and bit at Winston's neck. Winston yelled and fell to the ground and began writhing in agony. Hector then placed his front paws on top of Winston's chest and looked down at Winston; smiling like a maniac while he did. His yellow eyes peered straight into Winston's.

"Goodbye Winston. I will not be missing you in the slightest," Hector said down to Winston.

Hector opened his mouth and prepared to strike.

A sharp pain drove into Hector's back and he screamed in terrible agony. Whatever was in his back retracted and Hector felt something jump off of his back. He turned around and saw Dave standing there with some bloody rebars in his paws.

"Trick or treat Hector. Time to die," Dave said to Hector with his eyes full of hate.

Hector growled and lunged at Dave.

**Wow this was a long chapter and really intense.**

**So what will happen next? Who will emerge in victory?**

**Find out next time and please review folks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing new guys. Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: You know what. I'm tired of the disclaimers. You know now that I don't own them. On with the story.**

Dave and Hector stared each other down and they just breathed deeply. Hector's yellow eyes just observed Dave and looked as if he was waiting for Dave to make the first move. Dave just stared back at him.

Then all of a sudden Hector reared back and ran straight for Dave which Dave easily avoided. Hector ran head first into a rock that had been standing directly behind Dave. When Hector's head made contact with it there came a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground. Blood began to trickle down from Hector's head.

At this point Winston was getting back up on his feet and he looked at the injured Hector and then back at Dave.

"How did you do that to him?" Winston asked Dave.

"Due to my smaller size I'm more agile than him. He did it to himself," said Dave.

In an instant however Hector was up again and lept at Dave and took him by surprise. Hector grabbed Dave's arm by the jaws and they both went over the rock face with Dave dropping his taped rebars.

"NO!" yelled Winston as he rushed over to the rock face and looked down.

Luckily the sudden shock had forced Hector to open his jaws and let go of Dave and now Dave was huddled up to Hector's chest and taking very little damage while Hector tore himself up.

When they hit the bottom of the rock face, Dave forced himself away from Hector's chest and then Dave looked at Hector; thinking that he was dead. Those thoughts were lost when Hector's eyes snapped open and he staggard to his feet.

"OH COME ON! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET RID OF YOU?" Dave yelled.

Hector winced seeing as one of his back legs was now busted up.

"I may have lost this fight, but I can still kill you otter," Hector snarled.

"Well bring it here. Come get some," Dave said.

Hector started making his way to Dave. Despite having a busted leg Hector was still moving rather quickly.

Dave turned and ran towards the treeline with Hector chasing after.

**(Break)**

At this point the battle had pretty much worn itself down. The Outlanders were either running scared, too injured to fight, or dead. The wolves of Jasper stood amongst the still living Outlanders.

Winston, who was still injured, stood at the top of the Outlanders den and adressed the crowd.

"Outlanders. This fight is over. How many of you are still living? How many of you are still uninjured. Look around you. There is nothing here for you now. If you wish you can come with us to Jasper. There you will have a consistant food supply and things will be better off. Your leader Hector is crippled and no longer a threat to you. His mate and brother are dead. You don't have to stay here anymore. If you wish to stay then you can stay. But you can come with us and we will make sure that your lives will be better," Winston adressed all of the wolves before him.

"What do you say?" Winston finished.

Winstons words seemed to have an impact. The wolves of Jasper began walking back towards Jasper with some of the Outlanders following behind them. At first it was just a couple of Outlanders leaving, but the number grew and soon almost all of their numbers were following them. Very few of the Outlanders remained on the fields.

Winston sighed and began walking down from his rock perch when Kate, Humphrey, the wolf pups, Eve, Tony, and the penguins came over to him.

Kate nuzzled her father and said, "Great speech dad."

Eve came over to Winston and nuzzled him as well. She then saw the wound on his neck.

"Winston we need to take care of that right now," she said in alarm.

"I'm fine Eve. Hector just nipped at me. Now where is Dave at?" Winston asked.

Kowalski pointed in the direction that Dave had gone and said, "I'm saw him going that way with that big brown wolf walking after him."

Skipper glared at Kowalski and said, "And you couldn't have said that earlier because?"

Kowalski then realized his mistake. He sighed and said, "Here let me."

Kowalski then slapped himself.

"Skippa we need to go after them. There's no telling what that wolf could do to him," Private said.

"Affirmative Private. Men move out," Skipper said to his men.

"Wait I'm going too," Humphrey said to the guys.

"Um no you're not wolf," Skipper said to Humphrey.

Humphrey shook his head and said, "Yes I am. I want to make sure that Dave is alright. And you're not going to stop me. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but please be careful. You have a mate and child to worry about."

The penguins slid off and Humphrey turned to Kate.

"Don't worry Kate. I'll come back in one piece. I promise," Humphrey said.

Kate nodded and Caleb said, "Be careful dad."

Humphrey licked his son once and then he ran after the penguins.

**(Break)**

Dave ran down the hill with Hector sill pursuing after him.

"I'm going to kill you otter," Hector kept yelling down to Dave.

"I'd like to see you try creep," Dave yelled back up to Hector.

Dave kept running downhill, but then he tripped over some exposed branches and tumbled the rest of the way down the hill. He landed at the bottom of the hill and grabbed his arm. It was bleeding due to Hector biting into it and now the tumble down the hill had cut it up some more.

Dave winced and realized where he was. He sitting on the railroad tracks that led towards Jasper. He didn't see any trains coming. He looked back up the hill, but could not see Hector coming. Dave looked around and tried to catch a glimpse of Hector coming from any direction, but he saw nothing.

Dave then heard the sound of something shuffling down the hill towards him and he kept his guard up and then waited for whatever it was to come out of the bushes. And then it came.

It was the penguins and Humphrey.

"Guys what the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Dave asked in anger.

"Sorry about that Dave," Skipper said.

"Where's Hector at?" asked Humphrey.

"Right here," came a familiar voice.

Hector then jumped out of the bushes and jumped at Humphrey.

Humphrey tried to dodge, but ended up getting pinned underneath Hector's much bigger body. Hector then began to strangle Humphrey.

"What are you going to do now boy?" Hector asked in sadistic pleasure.

All Humphrey could do was gag.

Dave tried to jump on to Hector's back, but was forced off.

The penguins tried to attack Hector with their martial arts, but he could easily swat them away with his tail and good leg.

Obviously Hector was tougher than he looked.

Humphrey's struggles began to weaken.

Then acting on instinct, Rico regurgitated his welded pipes and ran to Hector again.

Hector saw Rico coming and tried to swat him away with his good leg. But he missed and Rico took the welded pipes and hit Hector's bum leg. Shattering the bone inside.

Hector screamed and then let go of Humphrey and rolled onto his back. Sprawling on the railroad tracks. Humphrey got up from where he was and walked over to the penguins and Dave who were now all on their feet and he stood with then.

Hector looked at them and began to laugh.

"So you think you actually accomplished something here? You intend to kill me? Well do it and get it over with. Go on now, kill me," Hector snarled at them.

Dave shook his head and said, "No. You're not worth it. All you are now is sad and pathetic. You lost Hector and now you can suffer. We aren't going to kill you."

Down the tracks they all heard the sound of a train whistle and they could see the light shining at the end of tracks. It was slowly coming towards them.

Hector chuckled again.

"It's foolish letting me live. I'll just keep coming back. Now come get me off of these tracks," Hector demanded.

Skipper shook his head no.

"No way are we going to do that," Skipper said.

Hectors face fell and he said, "But you just said-"

Kowalski cut him off.

"Dave said we wouldn't kill you," he said to Hector.

"But we don't have to save you," Humphrey said this time.

With this the penguins, Dave, and Humphrey turned away and began walking back up the hill.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. PLEASE I BEG YOU," Hector screamed.

Humphrey looked back at Hector and said, "Oh Hector. Just do yourself a favor and die with some dignity."

Humphrey continued climbing the hill and Hector looked back at the train and tried to drag himself off the tracks. But the pain in his leg was just too much and he couldn't willingly drag himself anywhere. Hector looked back at the train as it's bright light engulfed him.

Skipper looked back down and felt disgust coming to him.

He tapped it back down and said, "That was the most unpleasnt thing I have ever seen."

He and the others continued on their treck back up the hill and towards Jasper Park.

**A fitting end to a horrible wolf. Does anyone else agree.**

**Anyway this story is almost over. Sad isn't it.**

**Only two or three chapters left. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.**

**Next chapter it is time to say goodbye to the wolves of Jasper.**

**Read and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

The penguins, Dave, and Humphrey arrived back at the western packs dens and stumbled into Kate and Humphrey's den.

Winston, Eve, Tony, Lily, Garth, Kate, and Marlene all sat inside.

The first thing that happened was young Caleb getting up from where his mother sat and he rushed over to his father.

"Dad. You're alright," Caleb said as he cuddled up to his dads chest.

Humphrey laughed and said, "Yes I am son. Yes I am. Thanks to these guys behind me."

Skipper laughed and said, "Don't thank us. Thank Rico. He's the one that took care of Hector."

Everyone in the den looked at Rico and he chuckled sadistically.

Winston looked at the guys and then asked, "What happened to Hector?"

Dave sighed and said, "He's nothing more than a smear on the railroad tracks now. I bet he suffered quite a bit."

Several wolves cringed at the thought of Hector's terrible death. Others however could care less about Hector at all.

Dave groaned and then grabbed his arm which was still bleeding. The pain was just too immense for Dave to handle.

"Are you okay Dave?" Marlene asked full of concern.

Dave removed his paw and showed them his wounded arm.

"Bastard got me in the arm with his teeth. Hurts like hell," Dave said.

Eve looked at him and said, "You come on over here and let me tend to that right now."

Dave obliged and walked over to the rock that Eve was indicating to him and lied down upon it.

While Eve tended to Dave's wound; Marlene approached the guys and said, "Well this has been quite the adventure hasn't it?"

"Yep it has Marlene," Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded in agreement.

"It's just sad that we have to leave now," Kowalski said.

Kate looked at the penguins and asked, "Leave? What do you mean you have to leave?"

Skipper looked at her and said, "LIttle lady we come from a place where humans come to see us perform. They love us. We have to go back and Dave is coming with us."

Lily perked her head up and said, "What? What do you mean Dave is going with you?"

Dave looked at Lily and he said, "It means that I have to leave Lily. As I said I have a home in a zoo. I have friends there that need me. I'm sorry everyone, but it's time for me to go home."

Humphrey looked at Dave and said, "Well I'm sure we all understand Dave. And we all are going to miss you. I'll never forget the moment when we first met."

Dave laughed and said, "Yeah I won't either. We were sledding down a hill in a hollowed out log and traveling at over two hundred miles per hour."

Dave, Humphrey, and Kate all shared a laugh.

Eve had finished working on Dave's arm and allowed him sit up. Dave got to his feet and asked, "What about the park rangers? Won't their deaths be bad for you guys?"

Winston chuckled and said, "I highly doubt the first one will be found and as for the second one it may well be considered an isolated thing. I don't think we have anything to worry about now. Especially since Hector is gone and he won't be able to kill more rangers."

Dave nodded and he and the others stood up from their spots.

"Well guys; let's do it. Fire up the device," Dave said.

Kowalski nodded and went over to the hole that he had placed his transport device and set the coordinates he wanted.

"Wait," came two small voices.

It was Lisa and Caleb and they both came over to Dave and licked him on the cheeks.

"Thank you for saving us," Lisa said to Dave.

Dave shook his head and said, "It wasn't me kids. It was these guy's and your parents who saved you. I just helped in taking down an evil wolf."

The pups bowed their heads and walked back over to their parents.

Garth chuckled and said, "Thank you penguins for saving my little girl. I don't know what would have happened if we had lost her."

"Or our son," Humphrey said.

Kate stood up and walked over to Dave and licked him once.

"Thank you for making my son a better listener," she said to him.

Dave held up his paws and said, "That was all your mother Kate. I just got things started."

Kate and Eve chuckled lightly and Dave smiled at the both of them.

Lily raised herhead and said, "You were a fun guy Dave. You just take care of yourself."

"I will Lily," Dave said.

Now the penguins and Marlene started walking out the entrance and Marlene turned to Dave.

"Come on Dave. It's time to go," she said to him.

Dave nodded and looked back at the wolves.

"Good bye everyone. I'll never forget any of you," he said to them.

Tony and Winston bowed their heads at Dave and Winston said, "And we'll never forget you Dave."

Dave nodded and with tears stinging his eyes; he turned and walked outside to the others.

"You ready Dave?" Skipper asked when Dave joined them.

Dave nodded and said, "I'm ready Skipper."

The wolves in Humphrey and Kate's den joined together and watched as Kowalski used his device and opened up the rift. The penguins and Marlene jumped through while Dave took one last look at the wolves. He gave them one little salute goodbye and jumped through the rift. The rift closed behind Dave.

Humphrey sighed and said, "I hope we get to see him again. He was just too good an otter."

All the wolves nodded in agreement.

**(Break)**

The penguins and otters spilled out of the rift and landed on a concrete sidewalk. The impact was sudden and unexpected. They all hit the ground hard and groaned in pain for a few moments before they all stood back up.

Skipper looked around and noticed one thing. This was not Central Park. He turned around and saw a large art museum behind them. In front of the museum was the statue of a man on a horse.

"Um Kowalski, where are we?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski looked at Skipper and said, "Well Skipper we are now in Forest Park in St. Louis, Missouri. I thought we were still going to bring Dave here after all the trouble we put him through."

Skipper sighed and said, "That's fine Kowalski, but next time you wait for my orders first or it's court martial. Are we clear?"

"As crystal Skipper," said Kowalski.

Dave turned to the penguins and asked, "Does this mean-?"

"Yes Dave. It's means we are going to see your sister," Marlene said to Dave.

Private gasped and said, "I'm so happy for you Dave. I bet you're excited."

Dave laughed and said, "Yeah I am Private. I've really missed her."

Rico grunted excitedly and grunted in saying, "Come on. Let's go let's go."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Marlene.

"Down the hill on the street," said Kowalski.

And the penguins got on their bellies and slid down the hill while the otters ran after.

**(Break)**

The animals arrived at the bottom of the hill and came to a brick wall with a blue building nearby. They walked on the sidewalk towards the blue building. When they arrived before it they came to some glass sliding doors and they were locked for the evening. Skipper sighed and nodded to Rico and Rico upchucked a stick of lit dynomite.

"KABOOM," Rico said.

"Rico no. You've had enough fun with explosives tonight. We don't want you to snap like you did in the lemur habitat once," Skipper said.

Rico groaned and put out the fuse. He then reswallowed the dynomite and upchucked a paperclip and walked towards the door.

"I can't believe this guys. We're actually here," Dave said.

Skipper patted Dave's back and said, "Believe it Dave. Are you ready to see your sister?"

Dave nodded.

Rico finished picking the lock on the door and it opened up for them.

The animals all walked inside and looked in the enormous room. There were a couple of incredible giant sculptures hanging from the ceiling. One was of a giant squid and the other was of a hammerhead shark. Off to one side were some restrooms and a cafe. On the other side was a theater and an education center.

The animals were in awe of this large room that they stood in. In front of them was a desk with a couple of computers on them.

"All right men. Start up one of those computers and search for the otters here," Skipper ordered his men.

The other penguins obeyed and booted up one of the computers and began searching for the otter habitat's location.

Dave and Marlene observed the room around them and just couldn't believe the things that they saw.

Skipper waddled over to them and said, "Impressive isn't it."

"Yeah. I just wish we had something like this back in Central Park. Thsi place is amazing," said Marlene.

"Yeah man this is just too cool to believe," said Dave.

"FOUND THEM!" said Kowalski.

Skipper looked at Kowalski and said, "Where are they Kowalski?"

"Down in front of the reptile house and near the sea lion enclosure," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Shut down that computer men and let's go. Oh and grab one of those maps on the desk too."

Everyone nodded and soon they were on their way.

**I know that not much happened in this chapter. But at least they are now in St. Louis.**

**Only one chapter left guys. I know it's very sad.**

**You know the drill guys. Read and review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is the final chapter of 'The Pack' and now I'm very sad that it's ending. All good stories must come to an end however. Oh well I'm sure that this chapter will be the best.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys. They mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Alpha and Omega.**

The penguins and otters rushed out of the big, blue building and out into the zoo. The first thing that overtook them was the size of the zoo.

"Wow. Oh my gosh guys. This is bigger than the zoo back in Central Park," Marlene said in awe.

"Well it is one of the biggest zoo's in the country Marlene," Kowalski pointed out and chuckled lightly.

They all walked towards a large building in the center of their view and as they walked they all looked around them. One of the things that they noticed were railroad tracks. This zoo had a train. It all felt very weird to them.

**(Break)**

After several minutes of walking; the gang finally reached the zoo's otter habitat. They couldn't see any otters inside so they had to climb the fence to get in.

Unlike the Central Park Zoo which had brick walls around each habitat; this zoo used a variety of barriers including fences, brick, glass, and even concrete walls. But at least here it was a fence that they could easily climb over. And so they did.

When they were all in the otter habitat they began wandering around trying to find Sam. There were several hollow logs and rocks with crevices around that an otter could easily hide and sleep in and it wasn't long before they actually met the residents of the habitat.

Private looked in one of the hollow logs and spotted a female otter with dark fur that was sound asleep.

Private got closer to her and poked her gentely.

"Sam?" he asked.

The otter woke up, saw Private, and then she screamed. Private screamed as well.

The rest of the gang looked over at where the scream had come from and saw the otter running from a frightened Private. The scream had also woken up another, more younger female otter, with light fur, who came out of a rock crevice and saw the extra company.

She screamed and started yelling, "Aunt Willy. There are penguins and strange otters in our home. Come quick."

Sure enough a larger otter with light brown fur climbed out of another log and saw the extra otters and penguins. She did not looked pleased.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Get out now," she demanded.

The first female otter that Private had woken up walked over to the smaller, younger girl and embraced her.

"You're okay dear you're not hurt," she said to the younger otter.

"I know mama. I was just scared is all," said the younger otter.

Dave looked at the mother otter and asked, "Sam?"

The mother otter looked at Dave and said, "No I'm sorry I'm not Sam. My name is Maria and this is my daughter Jessie."

Jessie looked at Dave and giggled as she looked at him.

Dave looked away from Jessie and back at Maria.

"Okay look is Sam here? I really need to see her please?" Dave asked.

The larger otter, who was named Willy, looked at Dave and said, "I'm sorry young man, but I'm afraid that she is not here right now. Early today I saw her being carried off by the Zookeeper and Vet. I don't know what was wrong with her, but I did hear her groaning in pain though."

Dave's eyes went wide and asked, "As she were in labor?"

Willy nodded.

"Oh my god. Sam's having her baby," Dave said going into awe.

Everyone gasped.

"Dave's sister is having her baby? Oh my goodness Dave; you're going to be an uncle," Private said excitedly.

Dave was still in awe as Skipper patted his back.

"Congratulations soldier," Skipper said.

Dave walked over to Willy and asked, "Can you take me there? I want to see my sister."

"Of course I can, but only because you're her brother. The otter in your group can come too. But the penguins cannot. I'm sorry, but I don't trust birds," Willy said glaring at the penguins.

Skipper and Rico glared back.

"But they're our friends. We aren't going if they aren't coming," Marlene said.

Skipper sighed and said, "No you guys go. We'll stay here and wait. You just go and see your sister Dave. I can tell that you need to."

Dave smiled and nodded.

"Alright guys," Dave said.

Willy nodded and walked over to the fence and climbed over it. Dave and Marlene followed. In the meantime Jessie went back to bed and Maria stood in front of the penguins.

"So who are you guys?" she asked.

**(Break)**

Willy led Marlene and Dave towards the building that housed the Vet's office and went inside. They then proceded to continue down one of the halls.

"So you're her brother huh?" she asked Dave.

Dave nodded.

"Huh... I thought you lived in New York. How did you get here?" Willy asked.

"It's a long story," said Marlene.

Willy chuckled and said, "I'm sure that it is. Here is the Vet's office. Sam is inside."

They stopped and pointed at the door in front of them.

"Thank you," said Dave.

Seeing as the door wasn't fully closed; Marlene and Dave were able to easily open the door. Sure enough on one table sat a cage and inside was a light brown otter who seemed to be asleep.

Dave and Marlene climbed up onto the table and walked over to the cage. Dave stuck his paw into the cage and gently poked the otter.

"Sam?" Dave asked.

The otter groaned and shook Dave off. Dave just poked her again.

"Sam it's me. Dave," Dave said to her.

Sam opened her eyes and as soon as she saw a little bit of Dave; her eyes shot open.

"Dave? DAVE? Oh my god is that really you?" she asked.

Dave nodded and tears came to his eyes.

Sam smiled and said, "Oh my god Dave. I've missed you so bad."

"I missed you too Sam," Dave said to her.

Sam continued to smile and tears came to her eyes too.

"I'd stand up, but I'm afraid I have some company in here," Sam said.

Dave stepped closer and saw that a little otter was cuddled up to her. It looked like a minature version of Sam with it's light brown fur.

"Wow Sam. Is it a boy or a girl?" Dave asked.

"He's a boy and his name is Danny. Isn't he just adorable?" Sam asked.

Marlene nodded and said, "Yes he is and you must be so happy."

Sam turned her head and looked at Marlene in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Marlene. She's my roommate from Central Park. She ended up here by accident," said Dave.

Sam smiled some and very carefully she stood and very gently she set Danny's little head on the ground. She walked to Dave and she threw arms through the mesh of the cage and pulled Dave into a warm hug which Dave returned.

"How did you get here Dave? New York is too far from here," Sam asked.

"I asked that same question," said Willy who was also standing on the table as well.

Sam perked her head and said, "Aunt Willy thank you for coming by. Dave; this is Willy. She's the oldest otter in the zoo. When I first arrived she showed me such kindness like we never got back where we came from. It's such a nice place here."

Dave then felt a sudden realization. Sam might want to stay in St .louis.

"So I take it you're gonna stay here then?" Dave asked.

Sam felt conflicted, but eventually she gave an answer.

"Yes Dave. I'm going to stay. I'm sorry, but I just can't get the urge to leave. It's just too good for me here. Just like I know that Central Park must be good for you. Is it?" Sam said.

Dave thought and nodded.

Sam chuckled and said, "I thought so Dave. We have our own places Dave and mine is here with Danny."

At the mention of his name; Danny began emmiting little whines and Sam sighed.

"Somebodies hungry," she said.

Sam then walked back over to Danny and she lied down next to him. Danny huddled closer to her and he began nursing from her.

Sam smiled and said, "To think Dave when we were born we were humans and knew nothing about otter life. But now it just comes to me like I already knew it."

Willy laughed and said, "Still living that human fantasy Sam? You need to grow out of that."

Sam sighed and Willy continued.

"He is an adorable little child though. I can't wait for him to come back to the habitat," Willy said.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of moments before a crash came from the vent above. The penguins all came down one by one and landed in front of the cage.

Sam jumped up at the crash and saw the penguins.

"Oh my... who are you guys?" Sam asked.

"Just some guys from the zoo in Central Park Sam. They just came with us," Dave said.

Willy gasped and asked, "How did you get here?"

Skipper laughed and said, "You do realize that Maria girl is a big flirt right. All we had to do was a little convincing on my part and she led us here."

Willy sighed and said, "Maria. What am I going to do with her?"

Sam cleared her throat and everyone turned back to her.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is my sister Sam. Sam these are Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski," Dave said while pointing them out.

Sam nodded to each one and then let out a big yawn.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I'm really tired. I need some more sleep, but it was really good seeing you. I love you Dave," Sam said to her brother and then fell asleep with Danny by her side.

Dave nodded and said, "I love you too Sam."

Skipper placed his flipper on Dave's shoulder and said, "Come on Dave. It's time to go home. Back to Central Park. Kowalski would you please?"

Kowalski nodded and pulled out his device and used it; opening up another rift. The penguins jumped through and so did Marlene.

Dave took one last look at his sister and said, "See you later sis."

And with that he jumped through the rift and it closed up.

Willy laughed and said, "Those New Yorkers are a weird bunch."

She then jumped down from the table and went back to the otter habitat.

**(Jasper Park)**

Kate settled down to sleep with Caleb cuddled up to her and she looked over at Lisa who was cuddled up to Lily. Humphrey walked in and lied down next to Kate and looked over at the rock where Dave had slept each night that he had stayed there.

Garth looked at Humphrey and said, "Guys come on. He was just an otter. One that was here for only a few days. Why do you keep moping about it?"

Lily looked back at Garth and said, "He was a likeable guy and I feel that there was something special about him. Not to mention that he and his friend did help in getting rid of that nasty Hector and they helped save the pups. We owe them a lot."

Garth sighed and said, "I guess so."

He then went to sleep.

Humphrey smiled and looked at Caleb who was fast asleep and curled against Kate.

He smiled some more and said, "I belive that his friendship with us, was all the reward that he wanted."

**Well guys that is the end of 'The Pack' and I tell you this was not an easy ending to write. I guess that I wanted it to go on forever. But sadly it has to end.**

**Be sure to review guys and I'll see you at my next story.**


End file.
